Una gran Familia
by Asuka de Black
Summary: CHAP7,UP Una invitada mas llega a casa, Anna se rencuentra con su hermana y ha tenido un problema con la directora.. cual sera el castigo?
1. El secreto de Anna

LA GRAN FAMILIA  
Por Asuka Ikari  
  
CAPITULO 1: Secretos De Anna  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fan fic contendrá escenas Lemmon , mas no precisamente en este capitulo , Léalo bajo su propio riesgo y si esta lo suficiente loco para hacerlo ( conste que acabo de empezar el capitulo por mi insomnio) y por falta de algo que hacer. Y las descripciones de los personajes las daré a su tiempo.  
  
En la casa de los Asakura se oye una calma muy rara en esa época del año debido a que en esa época la casa se encontraban solo con 3 personas dentro .... pero un grito quito toda la paz que se encontraba en ella,-  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿QUUEEEEEEE?????? ANNA , PERO .. PERO...- Dice un joven shaman de cabello oscuro y unos audífonos detrás de las orejas, que comía antes del susto una naranja que sostenía en la mano  
  
-Pero nada, esta decidido Yoh - Responde la voz de Anna .  
  
-Pero Anna creí que te gustaba estar en la casa -  
  
-Pues ,no mas, además a ti que te interesa que yo quiera ir? Si tu también vas, ya tengo 19 años Yoh Asakura, y aunque yo ya termine mis estudios de la preparatoria quiero estudiar la universidad como tu -  
  
-Pero Anna, tu eres una itako , la abuela te regañara-  
  
-Ya hable con ella -  
  
Un chico (Ya no tan cabezón como antes) entra a la sala donde los jóvenes prometidos tienen una pequeña discusión -Anna el desayuno esta servido , me puedo ir a la escuela?-  
  
-Espera, desayunaremos juntos y nos iremos-  
  
-Anna, pero estas segura de que quieres ir?-Dice Manta , el chico semi- cabezón , viendo a Yoh que esta con la boca abierta y cara turbada-  
  
-Dejen de parlotear y vamos a desayunar -  
  
-si Anna , Yoh , vamos ¿ que haces ahí parado , y que te hizo la pobre naranja!? Estas ensuciando la sala y tu la limpiaras  
  
-Anna, Annita , piénsalo bien anda, no crees que eres muy repentina? - Dice el shaman Apretando la naranja por su estupefacción , haciéndola jugo en su mano sin darse cuenta , a pesar de que la había estado comiendo  
  
La itako se voltea molesta hacia su prometido y se le acerca con los brazos en jarra -Y por que tienes tanto inconveniente en que yo vaya? ¿ocultas algo?  
  
-No , Anna, pero...-  
  
-Dije , a desayunar -dice finalmente la joven y Oye la voz de manta diciéndole a Yoh « si la mirada de Anna mataran , estarías en los fuegos del infierno Yoh»  
  
Yoh ve a Anna sin entender sus razones de querer ir con el a la escuela, según ella era para poder entrenar a Yoh en los recesos pero había algo extraño en su manera de actuar , últimamente había mostrado mas sus emociones que de costumbre.  
  
los amigos de Yoh , habían comenzado a mudarse a la casa de los Asakura , e Yoh se disculpo ante anna diciéndole que ellos también querían recibir entrenamiento , cosa que no era cierta pero anna descubrió que todos se habían metido a la escuela , y al salón de Yoh ,Horo Horo , Len Tao , Pilika , Lyserg, y Tamao , cosa que no le agrado mucho a Anna, La única que tuvo la decencia de no quedarse en la casa fue Jun , alegando que ella tenia otros asuntos pendientes ( mientras miraba a Li Pai Long de reojo). Pero como aun no estaban las cosas de los chicos ahí , decidieron no quedarse esa noche (además que sabían que Anna estaba furiosa por el hecho en cuestión)  
  
-Ok anna , pero no tienes uniforme -Dice Yoh mirando sus pantalones verdes , su camisa blanca, la corbata y su chaqueta Azul.  
  
-Ya tengo , en un momento iré a cambiarme , así que apúrate en desayunar Yoh y no quiero escuchar mas excusas dice Anna escuetamente.  
  
-De acuerdo , pero..¿segura de que quieres ir hoy?-  
  
La mirada furiosa de la Itako , hizo que Yoh dejase de hacer preguntas y comenzase a desayunar.  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*  
  
Yoh , llega a el salón de su escuela algo cansado debido a que las cosas con anna estaban tan densas que se podían cortar con un cuchillo.  
  
Al llegar Yoh oye varias risitas por parte de sus compañeras -Buenos días Joven Yoh ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy? -dice una hermosa joven de pelo morado hasta la cintura agarrado al final con un listón azul claro.  
  
-Muy Bien Hatoko, y ustedes como amanecieron chicas?- contesta distraídamente Yoh mientras deja sus cosas en su lugar y se estira  
  
-Todas amanecimos Bien , y dime Yoh , ¿Tienes tiempo se salir al cine con nosotras? -  
  
-Lo lamento hoy , no -Yoh sonríe y emite su típica risita y las chicas suspiran sin que este las oiga debido a que se pone sus audífonos y cierra los ojos.-  
  
cuando siente un jalón en la blusa y abre los ojos para descubrir a los chicos Sonriéndole y a una Roja Tamao junto con la alegre Pilika -Buenos días Yoh - Dice un joven Peliazul-  
  
-Buenos dias Horo Horo , Buenos Días Pilika , Buenos dias Tamao . Buenos dias Len , Buenos dias Lyserg .  
  
todos le sonríen y cuando Len esta apunto de decir algo entra el maestro haciendo que todos los alumnos se sienten en sus lugares.  
  
Yoh , Len , Horo y Lyserg , tenían ya hasta un club de fans a pesar de que solo llevaban 2 semanas en clases, cada que las chicas los veían juntos suspiraban y todas trataban de hacerse amigas a Pilika y Tamao , pero ambas eran tan despistadas que nunca se daban cuenta de nada, o solo se la pasaban con los chicos platicando.  
  
Yoh era realmente apuesto y musculoso , todo el se había vuelto..bueno un Hombre... incluso había dejado atrás la facha de estúpido y aun que seguía aparentando ser despistado era un despistado encantador.... y daba unas miradas que mataban a cualquier chica..y la hacían babear durante horas  
  
Len había dejado atrás su antenita o antena de tiburón (elijan la frase) y ahora era un poco mas formal cosa que le daba un aspecto bastante varonil además había aprendido a ser cortes con las damas incluso comenzaba a salir con la rosada Tamao ( O.o que locura de Fic verdad )  
  
Lyserg: pues que decir de este bombón? Había dejado atrás el toque melancólico y ahora parecía un chico sacado de alguna novela de las que leía Tamao , era el príncipe azul de toda chica sin contar que sus modales... eran dignos de todo un ingles y había comenzado a salir con Pilika a escondidas de Horo . ( quiero uno pa' mi cumple T.T)  
  
Horo.. que se diga de Horo Horo , los años le habían hecho muy bien ahora llevaba el pelo algo largo ( como trunks ^.^ cuando lleva el pelo largo ) y sus raíces oscuras le daban el toque perfecto y su muscluratura lo hacia verce mejor , por el momento llevaba el cabello agarrado con un pequeño liston negro.  
  
Continuando con las clases............  
  
-Muy bien chicos , hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna- dice el maestro tranquilamente  
  
-Oh no... susurra Yoh y traga saliva  
  
-Su nombre es-  
  
-Quiero salir de aquí...Quiero salir de aquí...-Yoh comienza a hacerse pequeño en su butaca  
  
-Anna Kyouyama, Pasa Anna-  
  
-Trágame tierra por favor... Amidamaru.... conviérteme en un espíritu como tu.!!.- Piensa el joven shaman hecho bolita en su butaca , al ver que todos sus amigos abren la boca hasta el suelo y ven a Anna entrar.- wow... se ve linda con ese uniforme pero.... Auxiliooo!!!!-  
  
Anna pasa tranquilamente caminando , con su mirada Fría hacia donde se encuentra el maestro., esta trae de uniforme una falda verde ( tan corta como su vestido negro) una blusa blanca ( bastante floja y sigan leyendo y sabrán por que) con un pequeño lazo rojo alrededor del cuello y su chaqueta azul .  
  
Anna se había convertido en una joven realmente bella, su cabello seguía de igual tamaño ( hasta los hombros) pero su cuerpo había mejorado considerablemente a los años, aun que por alguna razón los pechos de anna habían crecido mas que cualquiera de su edad , esta había llamado a su madre, para comentarle que si a ella le había pasado lo mismo y esta le contesto que si , que después de los 15 a las mujeres de la familia Kyouyama les crecían los pechos de un tamaño bastante considerable pero que no debía preocuparse. Aun que a Anna no le pareció mucho el asunto , no mostraba mucho su figura y usaba siempre prendas flojas para que nadie notara aquel cambio repentino.  
  
-Espero que se lleven bien con ella. Anna , por favor siéntate a lado del joven Yoh Asakura,.....¿Dónde esta el joven Yoh? , Joven Yoh salga de ahí , ¿qué esta buscando?-  
  
Yoh al hacerse descubierto se levanta de golpe y algo nervioso- Solo.. solo... solo buscaba mi... mi.. lápiz! Sí mi lápiz! lo siento! - Yoh se sienta y muchas jóvenes lo ven sonrientes y emiten pequeñas risitas  
  
Anna no hace caso y se sienta a lado de Yoh callada y comienza a sacar sus cuadernos y nota que Tamao , Pilika, Horo, Len y Lyserg están con las bocas abiertas-  
  
-es mejor que las cierren o me las pagaran..-susurra la itako y comienza a sacar una pluma-  
  
y como si de ello dependieran sus vidas los jóvenes obedecen instantáneamente. Y Anna nota que Yoh la ve de reojo  
  
-Tienes algún problema Asakura?-Anna sonríe y lo dice de una manera taaaan linda , casi melosa a lo que Yoh se levanta asustado y abrió sus ojos completamente por primera vez en su vida , al ver aquella sonrisa que su prometida siempre le había negado  
  
-Annita!! Que te paso¡?!!!- Yoh se acerca preocupado a su prometida pero no se atreve a tocarla  
  
-no se a que te refieres Yoh, y todo el salón te esta viendo es mejor que pongas atención- Anna sigue sonriendo pero tiene una pequeña Venita en la frente.  
  
Esta vez Fue Horo Horo quien se levanto asustado- AAHHHHH!!!!!!!! QUE PASA AQUII ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑOOOO.... Ouch! - El Ainu se calla cuando su hermana Pilika le avienta un libro en la cara  
  
-¿Podemos continuar?-Dice el maestro con una venita en la frente a causa de las interrupciones-  
  
-si si.. susurran todos al unísono , y agachan la cabeza (menos Anna Claro)-  
  
A la hora del receso Yoh se acerca a Anna y se inclina hacia el frente quedado cerca de la cara de la Itako a lo que esta se sonroja un poco pero mantiene su mirada Fría y firme- ¿quieres que te traiga algo de la Tienda Anna? -Dice Yoh sonriendo tontamente.  
  
-Agua-  
  
-De acuerdo- Yoh camina con los brazos en su nuca hacia la cafetería tranquilamente , y sin que se de cuenta de un grupo de jóvenes que le siguen de cerca  
  
-Señorita anna, no sabíamos que entraría a la escuela- Dice la sonriente Pelirosada, Tamao  
  
-Así es Anna, cuéntame como fue que viniste aquí?- Dice alegremente Pilika ,mientras Anna ve a Len , a Horo y a Lyserg.  
  
-Nadie sabia, ni siquiera Yoh , le acabo de informar esta mañana y dime Len , ¿Quiénes son las chicas que iban tras Yoh?  
  
-Bah , solo son unas niñitas que andan tras nosotros todo el tiempo , y si alguno anda solo , nos atacan sin piedad con preguntas.-  
  
-Ya veo-  
  
-Anna, estudiaras la universidad con nosotros y aparte nos entrenaras en casa?-Dice Horo Horo temiendo por que Anna los pusiese a entrenar en ese momento.  
  
-Aun no empezara el entrenamiento, pero quiero terminar la universidad Con Yoh , además no veo nada de malo , a fin de cuentas de mi prometido. -Anna se para y los ve a todos tranquilamente-puedo hablar con tigo Len?-  
  
-Claro Anna- Len le ofrece el bazo ( se ha vuelto un caballero) y caminan fuera del salón.  
  
-La señorita Anna se ve extraña no lo creen? -Dice Tamao estrujando un osito Rosa ( para variar) entre sus brazos  
  
-Ahora que lo dices.... si , es probable -Dice Len a Anna los cuales tienen una pequeña charla fuera del salón antes de que Yoh regrese con el agua de anna  
  
-lo se , por eso me he metido con Yoh a la escuela, además que ya me había enfadado de estar en la casa sola aun que a veces si tenga cosas que hacer -  
  
-Pero Yoh es muy despistado, dudo que se aya dado cuenta de eso anna, es mejor que te tranquilices o todos lo sabrán -Len ve por el rabilo del ojo a anna la cual ve el pasillo viendo si llega Yoh.  
  
Yo se que Yoh no tiene ni una pizca de tonto y despistado , y se que se haya dado cuenta de mi comportamiento, así que debo de confundirlo antes de que lo sepa... además dudo aguantar mucho ocultándoselo...  
  
-Pues piensa una buena manera mujer, o no podrás completar lo que te propones....- Len se acerca a anna y le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla entrando al salón , a lo que Anna ve a este con furia y con una venita en la frente pero se calma debido a que Yoh llega con su agua , pero con la jauría de Chiquillas a su lado.  
  
-Toma Anna-Dice Yoh sonriente entregándole el agua  
  
-Muchas Gracias Yoh -Anna se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y camina al salón  
  
-De.. de nada anna -Dice Yoh Sonrojado y emite su risita - no se si me gusta mas esta Anna , o la antigua Anna , por que esta me da miedo aun que me trata mejor que antes he de admitir..  
  
-Joven Yoh , que es ella de usted? - Dice Hatoko algo enojada por el beso fugas de Anna  
  
-Pues ella.. ella es mi..-  
  
-Prometida - Anna regreso con Yoh a decirle algo y escucho la pregunta  
  
-Si ella tiene razón - Yoh emite su risa (marca registrada )  
  
-Son prometidos?- Pregunta Hatoko con la boca abierta - En ese caso no tendrán ningún inconveniente en besarse -Hatoko sonríe triunfal al ver la cara espantada de Yoh , pero la mirada Fría de Anna no la convence mucho .  
  
-Pero.. Hatoko , como puedes pedirnos eso?-  
  
-Son prometidos no? , ya se habrán besado alguna vez, no?!  
  
-Pues es que...-Yoh no tiene tiempo de decir algo por que Anna tomo su cara con ambas manos y comienza a acercarse a su rostro -Anna...- Yoh la toma por la cintura instintivamente y la besa  
  
-Que suaves tiene los labios.... - Piensa Anna cuando siente que Yoh comienza a Introducir su lengua a su boca y esta lo deja pasar sin oponer resistencia  
  
-Estoy seguro que me matara después de esto , o durare 3 meses en entrenamiento.... pero valdrá la pena...- Yoh pega a Anna a su pecho y siente algo que nunca había sentido.. Los pechos de Anna  
  
Anna siente el contacto y se separa de Yoh sonrojada y trata de controlar sus emociones , vuelve a su faceta fría y ve Hatoko junto con sus compañeras las cuales están boquiabiertas y viendo a anna con desprecio.  
  
-Como dije antes, somos prometidos, hablaremos en la casa Yoh- Anna camina al salón.  
  
-Si...-Yoh esta completamente rojo y sus labios comienzan a dibujar una sonrisa y comienza a reír -Creo que esto de que venga a la escuela no me causara tantos problemas como creía jijijiji-  
  
*-~-*-~-*-~-*-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Dios.. que he hecho..- Anna camina a su butaca completamente ida y se sienta mientras siente la mirada de Len Tao.  
  
-Creí que querías controlar tus emociones anna- Len sonríe y ve que Lyserg Y Horo Horo también observan a Anna  
  
-Anna, Dime , Estas molesta por que iremos a vivir en tu casa? - Dice Horo Horo - por que aun no te casas con Yoh , y creo que no tienes algunos derechos en la casa Asa....  
  
-Horo Horo , creo que la señorita Anna es muy amable en admitirnos en su casa, no deas descortés.-Lyserg sonríe y chicas que estaban cerca se sonrojan y suspiran mientras Pilika da un bufido.  
  
-Soy la prometida de Yoh y eso basta para que tenga derechos suficientes!!!- eso fue la gota de colmo el vaso de las emociones de Anna por un día por que minutos después la Itako tenia a Horo Horo haciendo lagartijas con una mano y con Pilika parada en su espalda mientras esta contaba (gustosamente Digo , la chica tiene que vengarse de tener un hermano que la quiera dejar solterona de por vida no? Yo lo haría..)  
  
doscientos treinta , doscientos treinta y uno , doscientos treinta y dos , Vamos hermano!! Mas rápido! -Pilika se veía muy emocionada - como quieres llegar a ser un buen shaman en esas condiciones?!! -Pilika pone un pie sobre la cabeza de Horo Horo  
  
-Que hice para merecer esto!!!! Annaa!! Cuantas mas?!!- Horo Horo tiene pequeñas cascadas en el rostro simulando lagrimas - Pilika! Quita tu pie de mi cabeza!  
  
-Aun te falta mucho y den gracias a dios que ocupare mi tiempo con Yoh , así que nos les daré el mismo entrenamiento que el y Pilika me ayudara a entrenarlos -La itako bebe su agua y observa como los alumnos comienzan a entrar al salón viendo con ingenuidad a Horo Horo y a Anna. Cuando llega Yoh y ve a Anna ,  
  
-Ya empezaran los entrenamientos Annita?-  
  
-en primera no me llames así en publico , y en segunda los entrenamientos empezaran cuando este holgazán termine sus 2000 lagartijas y 800 abdominales, ósea que empezaremos mañana y eso va para todos ustedes , - Todos tragan saliva asustados debido a que se sentía el aura furiosa de la Itako. Pero nadie se atreve a negar palabra alguna de esta.- MAS RÁPIDO HOTO HOTO! -  
  
Continuara ......................  
  
Hola Hola Hola he aquí la loca autora con un fan fic de Shaman King , este fan fic contendrá mis paranoias , así que si no les agrada :p no lo lean :p.  
  
Pronto tendrá mucho Lemmon y escenas de ese tipo así que si eres una sant@ mejor no leas esto solo te dañas tu pequeña y apunto de ser cochambrosa mentecita .( aun que algún día debas aprender _:p )  
  
La verdad no se si Anna ya vaya a la escuela, pero es que siempre se ve a Anna ocupada en otros asuntos. en el siguiente capitulo Aparecerá Hao ( no voy a hacer caso a eso de que lo mataron por que a mi bomboncito nadie me lo mata , ) y se sabrán la verdadera razón de Anna para ir a la escuela , mm que mas?.. a sii y que se traen en mano Len y Anna  
  
Los Personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad( no tengo tanta suerte) pero no gano nada haciendolo mas algo que hacer cuando no tengo sueño DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!PLIIIISSS 


	2. Chap2

UNA Gran Familia Por Asuka de Black  
  
4 Jovenes se encontraban haciendo lagartijas al compaz de lo que parecia un tambor.  
  
-Vamos!!- Gritaba una joven peliazul mientras tocaba un tambor con fuerzas a cierto ritmo.  
  
-Aumenta mas pilika....- dice escuetamente Anna tan inmutable como siempre.  
  
-Si!!!- **Pum..Pum.. Pum .Pum!**  
  
El tambor comienza a sonar con un compaz cada vez mas a prisa mientras los 4 apuestos Shamanes siguen haciendo lagartijas al compaz de este.  
  
-A.. Annita.. ¿Ya pasaron los 30 min? - Yoh el joven shaman de cabellos castaños pregunta hacia su prometida , ya que ya llevaban 3 dias seguidos entrenando desde que regresaban de la escuela hasta muy entrada la noche.  
  
-No, aun falta - Anna revisa el cronometro que trae en manos el cual marca 57 Min.  
  
-Demonios , ¿ como nos metimos en este lio?- Pregunta Len Tao tratando de tomar un respiro «Yoh! Ahora con una mano!» -Dios.. que mujer - Dice el shaman resignado y continuando con sus lagartijas.  
  
-Pues si queremos ser Buenos Shamanes los entrenamientos de Anna son los mejores- dice el apuesto chico de pelo verde que con una mano se quitaba el sudor de la frente haciendo que pilika que lo observaba suspirara.  
  
-Ya pueden descanzar - Anna camina dentro de la casa cuando ve que todos los Shamanes se dejan caer de boca hacia el suelo - Yoh , Corre unos 5 km más y ponte las poleras.-  
  
-Si annita - a Yoh le salen cascaditas en los ojos Yoh se pone las pesas en los brazos y piernas.  
  
-Hoy usaremos las chicas las aguas termales , Vayan a comer el resto , Tamao ya les sirvio la comida , si terminas rápido Yoh te dare lo que .. Tamao te preparo.-  
  
- Si anna- Contestan al unísono y corren hacia la casa-  
  
-Pilika , llama a Tamao , hoy nos relajaremos en las aguas termales y Fausto vendra para darnos un masaje.-  
  
-Si.! Con mucho gusto- Pilika corre hacia donde esta Tamao.  
  
******************* **Flash Back** ******************** **Hace 1 Semana**  
  
Un Timbre se escucha en la casa asakura , al parecer el timbre de un telefono , mientras una chica toma el auricular y contesta.  
  
-Casa asakura, habla Anna-  
  
-Se encuentra el Joven Yoh Asakura?- pregunta una voz melosa ( demasiado melosa y fingida) por el auricular.  
  
-¿Quién le busca?-Pregunta la rubia escuetamente  
  
-Hatoko, su novia , jejeje, solo digale que le llama Hatoko, tu debes ser la sirvienta de Yoh cierto?-  
  
-sir...vienta?.. - A Anna le sale una venita en la frente palpitando, Yoh tendría un largo entrenamiento ese día si la mocosa del auricular seguia llamándola sirvienta pero al final opto por responder esto - si.. Soy la . sirvienta... Pero el joven Yoh se encuentra indisponible Para arpías como tú Zorra! Señorita Hatoko. Puta, perdida Ramera!!!  
  
Oh , ya veo es que me dijo que saldriamo.......hola?, Hola? **Pi..Pi..Pi**  
  
Esa Zorra..que se cree hablando a esa casa?- ¿Dónde estas Yoh.....- Anna Sale al patio para encontrarce a Yoh solo con un pantalon completamente pegado debido a que acababa de mojarce completamente por el calor,  
  
Pero a anna le daba La vision de un hombre mojado de una mezla de sudor y agua cayendo por su bien formado pecho de una manera seductora mientras algunas gotas que caian de sus cabellos y rodaban por su rostro , muriendo en los labios del shaman hacian que a Anna se le antojaran aquellos labios que parecian en esos momentos un rico manjar del cual deba saborear para aplacar todos sus placeres.  
  
En aquel momento , el instinto defencivo de la chica cayó por los suelos...Necesitaba e a su prometido... y lo necesitaba Ya Sentia como todo su cuerpo se estremecia cuando el shaman agitaba la espada con la cual se encontraba entrenando cortando el Aire mientras algunas gotas entremezcladas caian de manera seductora.  
  
Por un momentos anna perdio el control , camino hacia su prometido tomandolo posecivamente de las caderas y comenzo a acariciar su musculoso pecho..  
  
Yoh , quien no se esperaba tal accion dio un navajazo haciendo una gran grieta en el suelo sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
  
Anna mientras tanto estaba muy ocupada besando el cuello de su prometido que se sentia derretir en las manos de la joven itako.  
  
Yoh creia que ante la frialdad de Anna sus manos serian iguales pero ahora estaba conciente de que las manos de Anna eran mas que calientes.. eran totalmente exitantes... sentia como el cuerpo de su prometida hervia de exitacion . no le quedo mas remedio que voltearce para satisfacer su lujuria... que en esos momentos cegaba exitantemente ala itako y al shaman.  
  
Yoh deseando el cuerpo de su prometida la tomo por la cintrura atrayendola a si .  
  
-Yoh... te dese..- Anna no termino la frase por que recordo el pequeño problemita por el cual usaba prendas sueltas, Anna volteo durante un segundo a su lado viendo a un amidamaru completamente rojo y en su forma chibi. Ya no me importa.. lo deseo.. y a menos de que llueva agua caliente no me detendre.  
  
Yoh no iba a rendirce cuando vio a su prometida detenerce estaba suficientemente exitado y no lo dejaria así Puso una mano en la cadera de su prometida y comenzo a bajar suabemente quemando la piel de anna junto con todos sus sentidos. Bajo hasta la entrepierna y comenzo a acariciar la vagina de Anna sobre sus pantaletas arrancandole un hemido a la itako..  
  
Cuando de pronto se sientio un pequeño temblor bajo los jovenes ( y ambos pensaron que era efecto secundario de la exitacion) cuando un chorro de agua salio de el suelo empapandolos a ambos y dejando en lugar de la exitacion...... Aguas termales.-  
  
*************************  
  
**Fin del flash back** *************************  
  
-Dios.. que bien que me detuve.....- Anna se encontaba en esos momentos acostada dentro de las aguas termales Pilika y Tamao se encontraban en un cuarto reservado unicamente para los masajes y estaban siendo atendidas por Fausto.- Solo el recordarlo....- Anna llevo una mano a su viente recorriendo su piel y recordando el tacto ardiente de el shaman...-  
  
-Vaya... así que en un no te da Annita?- se escucha una voz desde una pequeña barda de bambú.  
  
-No se de que hablas.... y mas te vale que no salgas de ahí o me las pagaras ...- La itako buscaba con su mano la tolla que tenia aun lado... pero ya no se encontaba ahí.  
  
-así que te diste cuenta de mi presencia...por cierto ¿Buscabas esto? - una mano enseña la toalla de Anna por detrás de la barda de bambú.  
  
-dame eso..-  
  
-Ven por ella-  
  
-No me hagas enfadar.. no estoy de humor - Contesta la rubia roja de coraje pero abrazando su cuerpo para cubrirlo.  
  
-No, no estas de humor , estas exitada -  
  
-Callaté no tienes ningun derecho Hao Asakura¡¡-  
  
-No tengo derecho?...-  
  
-ni el mas minimo..-  
  
-Pero eres la prometida de los asakura... y yo deberia ser tu prometido no el - Ahora la voz de Hao proviene de atrás de ella asustandoila y haciendo que se aleje de la orilla.  
  
Hao Asakura : A Hao le habían hecho tanto bien como a Yoh los entrenamientos.. su torax mostraba marcas de peleas y unos marcados musculos pero sin llegar a exagerar.. llevaba en esos momentos el pelo recogido en una coleta dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus labios ya que sabia muy bien que anna los estaba observando..  
  
-Ponte algo de ropa....- Anna lo ve inmutable.. pero por dentro estaba comenzando a exitarce.. al ver aquir duro miembro del shaman....Ahí ... solo para ella invitandola a tomarlo y hacerle disfrutar de una buena Mamada.. afortunadamente ( o no ) su enterenamiento como itako, la llevo a controlar sus impulsos hasta que hao se puso alrededor de la cintura la toalla Que Anna bucaba con algo de desesperacion.  
  
-Anna.. Anna, Anna.. en verdad quieres que me aleje?... Tus ojos y tu cuerpo no dicen lo mismo.. Ademas.. ¿qué ocultas con tanta insistencia bajo el agua y tus manos?.....  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Hao?... - se oye una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta a lo que Hao y Anna se sorprendieron ya que estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no pusieron atencion a su alrededor y Anna estaba concentrada en no dejarce ir contra el hermano de su prometido y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar...  
  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
Hola hola¡¡¡ espero que les guste este chap, :p se que soy mala por dejarlo así pero bueno.  
  
Les agradesco mucho sus Review T-T pense que no iva a recibir ninguno . ( o por lo menos no en este fic :p ) sinceramente no pensaba continuarlo , así que mil gracias a todas y todos ustedes por que por eso seguire este fic ^_^  
  
Sobre las explicaciones las dare en el siguiente capitulo por que no me queria alargar con este. Ahora contestare review¡¡  
  
Mafaldina: Jejeje aquí tienes a Hao ^.^ y gracias por dejar tu Review  
  
Li_Sakura 5: Me alagas chica ^//^ jejeje , mm si esto es un Yoh/Anna pero voya hacer un relajo ^.^UU aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer:p  
  
sweet G: Chica.. si mato a Hatoko..¿ con quien puedo hacer sufrir a Anna? :p voy a poner mas Lemmon solo que poco a poco.  
  
Luna-Kotori: Aquí tienes! ^_^ y gratz  
  
Anna Kyouyama:: Pues a fin de cuentas no estas muy alejada de el objetivo pero así presisamente no lo es :p. Y sobre lo de Pilika.. es que.. a mi se me hacia que seria divertido , si todos estuviecen en el mismo salon:p  
  
Anna15 Gracias ^_^ , sobre la platica de Yoh y Anna la pospondre un poco , ya que sera un flash back . (creo que ya dije mucho o.o ) jejeje y el secreto , como dije lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que mp te aya decepcionado este capitulo.  
  
Anna Asakura Gracias por dispar mi duda por que la verdad no he vistop completa la de Shaman king :p y lo que estoy escribiendo me baso en los fics que leo...  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
Jejeje y la tortura apenas comienza :d anna aprendera a ser todo un Hitler anna :p jajajaja  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Ya saben , quejas o denuncias :p por aquí a mi e-mail. 


	3. chap3

*-*-*-*-*Una Gran Familia*-*-*-*-*-* por Asuka de Black  
  
-Anna.. Anna, Anna.. en verdad quieres que me aleje?... Tus ojos y tu cuerpo no dicen lo mismo.. Además.. ¿qué ocultas con tanta insistencia bajo el agua y tus manos?.....  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Hao?... - se oye una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta a lo que Hao y Anna se sorprendieron ya que estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no pusieron atención a su alrededor y Anna estaba concentrada en no dejarse ir contra el hermano de su prometido y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo lugar..  
  
-Vaya.. Yoh no sabia que te gustaba espiar conversaciones ajenas- Hao voltea a ver a su hermano Gemelo , encontrando a Yoh en la puerta aun sudando y con las poleras ( son esas pesitas para los brazos y piernas) quitándoselas  
  
-No me gusta espiar Hao , pero no me gusta que espíen a mi prometida cuando se ducha-Yoh se lleva las manos a la nuca y emite su risita- Y menos si mi hermano esta desnudo.  
  
-Venga Yoh, que ambos somos hijos de Keiko y ambos somos Asakura y si mas no lo recuerdo.. Anna es la Prometida de los Asakura.-  
  
-Si, pero no te aproveches de eso que a fin de cuentas estuvo decidido que es MI prometida Hao - Yoh camina hasta quedar frente a Frente con su gemelo.  
  
-te has vuelto muy ingenuo hermanito.. en fin ¿ a quien prefieres Anna?-  
  
-Hao..-Dijo Yoh en modo de reproche- No tienes por que contestar Annita..-  
  
-¿ tienes miedo de que tal vez me escoja?-  
  
Anna se encontraba presenciando aquella situación tranquilamente , observando la piel .. y los músculos de los gemelos.. junto con aquellos labios carnosos que se movían  
  
-Vamos Anna contesta..-  
  
-Podrían salirse de aquí? Creo que deje bien claro que el baño era solo para chicas el día de hoy.Hao, dame esa toalla-  
  
-Como gustes- Hao se desenreda de la toalla dejando al descubierto partes mas aya de las que a Anna le gustaría observar.  
  
-Hao haz el favor de no desnudarte frente mi prometida.- Dice Yoh que se había mantenido tranquilo pero ahora mostraba una mirada fría y asesina  
  
-vamos Yoh , no te pongas pesado- Hao se zambulle en las aguas termales y se acerca a Anna  
  
- basta ya Hao- Anna ve a Hao y se aleja pero sabe que si decide a Yoh sabrían su primer Secreto , además que si veían sus senos sabrían su segundo de tres secretos y no quería eso ..¿ cierto?  
  
-Hao, que buscabas aquí? - dice Yoh sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
-buscaba que Anna eligiera entre ambos. la he visto dudar últimamente.  
  
-dudar?-  
  
-Yo se de lo que hablo Yoh- Hao acomoda su sexy coleta para que no se le moje - ¿ tu que piensas Annita?.. ¿ Anna?  
  
*-*-*-*-* Ni Yoh ni chao se dieron cuenta de cuando Anna se fugó hacia un cuarto vacío envuelta en toalla y cerro la puerta con cuidado.  
  
-En fin me deshice de ese par, Ya me tenían cansada.- Anna camina con una mirada vacía e inmutable y comienza a retirar la toalla.  
  
-¿Y por cual te decidirás? - se oye una voz  
  
-Len! Largo de aquí ¿no vez que me estoy cambiando?  
  
-Pero si yo ya conozco tus medidas-Len sonríe picadamente hacia Anna - Pero no me contestaste  
  
No lo se Len, aun no lo se..- Anna sigue inmutable y busca cremas para el cuerpo en un tocador -¡Fausto¡  
  
-¿Si señorita Anna?- dice el joven rubio muy apuesto y sin maquillaje  
  
-podrías darme un masaje cuando termines con las chicas?  
  
-Si claro , pronto acabare con Pilika-  
  
-Gracias fausto - Anna ve que Fausto cierra la puerta- En fin ¿ te podrías ir Len?- Anna voltea a ver al Shamán chino pero no lo encuentra detrás de ella pero comienza a sentir una respiración en su cuello y unas manos intrusas en su cadera.  
  
-Len. ¿Qué haces?, unas te vale que me sueltes.  
  
-No lo haré , Oblígame.-  
  
Anna se da la vuelta para darle una bofeteada a Len Tao , pero Len reacciona mas rápido cogiendola por la cintura pegándola a el y Plantándole un beso apasionado . Anna trata de zafarse de esos brazos que la mantenían presa, pero al sentir la lengua de len dentro de su boca y saborear ese sabor embriagante mente dulce perdió todos los sentidos y comenzó a contestar el beso para sorpresa de Len  
  
-Que bien sabes .. Anna.- Len le pasa uno de sus brazos hacia el frente tomando la toalla y sacándosela de un jalón.  
  
-Len..- Gime Anna al sentir una de las manos del Shamán en su pecho derecho apretándolo y estrujándolo de una deliciosa manera.  
  
Len por su parte al oír el gemido de la Itako comienza a conducir su lengua hasta su cuello y bajando lentamente hacia los erectos pezones de la Itako.  
  
-Tienes un delicioso sabor.- Len atrapa con sus labios uno de los pezones de la desarrollada Itako haciéndola soltar un fuerte Gemido -Yoh..!-  
  
Len sin darse cuenta de lo que Anna dijo comenzó a frotar su miembro duro envuelto en ropas sobre la vagina de la Itako.  
  
-Len..¿ podrías dejar a mi prometida. amigo mío?  
  
-Yoh!...-Anna abre los ojos desmesuradamente olvidando la parte de ocultar sentimientos  
  
Len por su parte simplemente retiro los labios del pezón de Anna y se agacho sin dejar que Yoh viese los pechos de Anna y le envuelve el cuerpo a esta al recoger la toalla del suelo mientras se acercaba a Yoh.  
  
-Es mejor que cuides a tu Prometida. que la tentación es mas fuerte que la amistad.-  
  
-Gracias Amigo mío - Yoh sonrió tranquilamente , por alguna extraña razón no se había molestado. Ya que sabia perfectamente que Anna era una mujer muy hermosa y muy antojable para cualquiera pero aun que no estaba enojado se encontraba muy posesivo así que se acerco a Anna y la vio a los ojos -Hao se ha marchado pero necesito decirte algo, Anna.  
  
-¿ que sucede? -Dice Anna recobrando su inexpresiva faceta y temiendo que Yoh le dijera que no deseaba casarse con ella  
  
-Hao vendrá a vivir aquí un tiempo -  
  
-¿Disculpa? No entendí bien.. ¿ dijiste que Hao vendrá a vivir aquí?  
  
-Si , eso dije Anna  
  
-¿Estas bien Yoh?  
  
-claro , el es mi hermano ¿ tiene algo de malo? Además prometió no hacer mal a Nadie-  
  
-¿ y le creíste?  
  
-si, los Asakura nunca mentimos-  
  
-ya. Vale. - dice sarcásticamente Anna - Puyes yo no le creo ni un comino , desviste consultármelo.  
  
-estabas muy ocupada además también ira a la escuela  
  
Anna no tiene de otra mas que sonrojarse violentamente pro la primera afirmación de Yoh y solo se limita a ver que este bien cerrada su toalla  
  
-has estado perdiendo tu manía de ocultar las cosas con tu faceta . Annita - Dic ello sonriendo y emitiendo su risita.  
  
-¡Cállate Yoh¡ No te permito que me hables asi, -Anna ve a Yoh de una manera muy fría pero Yoh no se inmuta se acerca a la Itako la toma por la cintura y la besa  
  
Anna abre los ojos y se deja llevar por los sabrosos labios de Yoh y sus ansiosas manos.  
  
Anna siente una mano escabullirse entre sus piernas y que comienza a acariciarle con mucha suavidad su parte mas intima.-Yoh!! Aahh- Gime la Itako de placer e Yoh se entretiene lamiendo el cuello y con una mano le desata la toalla dejándolo boquiabierto  
  
-Annita!! No sabia que estuvieses tan bien.. Proporcionada..-  
  
-Deja de verme de esa manera Yoh Asakura- Anna sigue gimiendo al sentir que Yoh a pesar de que esta fijándose en los pechos de Anna comienza a moverle el clítoris de manera circular- aaah!! Yoh!!-  
  
-Tu pasión es grande.. tal vez ya deba dejarte así.-  
  
- Para y te estrangulo a mi nadie me deja Ali-Dice Anna gimiendo de placer y siente que su vagina comienza a lubricar.  
  
-Excepto yo.iré a bañarme -Yoh le da un beso en los labios y sale huyendo de la escena del crimen hacia las termas dejando a Anna mojada, exitada y desnuda..  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Hola Hola ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad, pero tuve unos problemillas por acá ^^U pero prometo actualizar mas rápido (espero) Gracias a todos sus Review T.T los quero musho. Este es uno de mis fics que menos creí que recibiese Review creí que iba a recibir mas el de Under My Skin de Harry Potter por que me gusto mas como esta quedando y es mas gracioso Bueno DEJAD REVIEW y muchas gracias por seguir este fic, en verdad por que es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante Por cierto la responsable de cómo aya quedado este fic es Sweet G ^^U ella me obliga prácticamente a seguir este fic por que estoy por dimitir :p y no me deja, dice que los siga si sigo recibiendo Review PERO ELLA ES LA RESPONSABLE DE CÓMO QUEDO EL CAPITULO  
  
Ei-Chan Esta Anna esta rara por que ahí demaciados cambios en su cuerpo y ademas ve que Yoh tambien esta cambiando espero que te guste este capitulo ^_^  
  
Sakura Himura No te mueras o me quedo sin Review!!! Y tu te quedas sin saber lo que pasa  
  
Expectra Eso ya estaba previsto ^^ y espero que te aya gustado como quedo lo de Len y Anna  
  
jeniffer  
  
Como vez? ^^U y aun ando en andadas de dejarle por la paz a este fic  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
Jojojo y ahora la dejaron exitada. y no se pudo controlar de con Hao.. tu sabes el carácter que se carga este :p espero que te aya gustado  
  
anna15 Pues puse a Hao asi por que Hao no se priva de nada, el siempre obtiene las cosas cuando las quiere( por lo regular) asi que por esa razon esta asi en este capitulo  
  
Bueno Gracias por sus R / R!!!! si no dejan Review T.T dimitiré  
  
PD: Si alguien puede enseñarme a darle un bonito formato a la historia atyudeme no? Es que nos e como hacer qu eaparescan las negritas, las cursivas y cosas asi.. Por que apenas hace poco quite la restricción para los no usuarios y asi ya todos podran postear!! 


	4. Chap4

*-*-*-*-*Una Gran Familia*-*-*-*-*-* por Asuka de Black  
  
El sol asechaba la pensión Asakura mientras un trío descansaba en el sol con delicados bikinis.. una rubia separada de dos de ellas por una barda de bambú con un bikini negro , sencillo pero de poca tela.  
  
Tan bien una Hermosa Peliazul , Tiraba una canita al aire descansaba con un bikini verde y en tamaño chibi un monito de Lyserg en uno de sus pezones, era Pilika  
  
Además una pelirosada con un traje rosa , con una toalla rosa en las piernas llenas de corazoncitos rosas se untaba bronceador para variar un poco las cosas Rosa!  
  
Ellas descansaban tranquilamente había sido un día pesado , 1 de ellas entrenando a los chicos y complementando su venganza( adivinaron! Era Anna!!) otra fregando a los chicos . y la ultima cocinando para los chicos bolitas de arroz con salsa rosa y en forma de corazón. Haber ¿ como podían aguantar haciendo tanto tiempo lo mismo? Ellas entrenaban a los chicos por su bienestar. ( Nota de Anna: O por el mío Buajajajajajjaja- Risa maniaca ) y hablando de chicos.¿Dónde estaban?  
  
*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-* Los chicos se encontraban en una cuarto , según ellos escondidos y descansando de Anna, el cuarto era oscuro.. caliente y con poca luz . todos los chicos estaban sin camisa y librando una cruda batalla..  
  
-215, 216..217..- Un joven de cabellos púrpura , recogidos con una pequeña liga dorada contaba golpeando con una mano la mesa - ¡!Vamos!! - Gritaba emocionado el joven tenia como nombre Len Tao .  
  
-¡!Vamos Horo Horo!!!-.Gritaba Yoh emocionado, y bebiendo una cerveza  
  
-¡!! Vamos Hao!!!- Gritaba el joven peli-verde ex - rival de Hao Asakura  
  
-No metas las Manos Horo Horo!-Dice manta emocionado  
  
Al fin el joven de cabello largo y castaño cae al suelo rendido y con un gran dolor de estomago  
  
Habían estado haciendo competencias de haber quien comía mas bolitas de arroz.de haber quien bebía mas cervezas.  
  
-Heeee!!!, Al fin te gane en algo!.-Dice el ainu ganador contento mientras señalaba a un Hao rendido y con un fuerte dolor de estomago  
  
-Paga len!-Dice un ebrio Yoh extendiéndole la mano al otro Shamán y recibiendo algo de dinero- Yuju! Dinero facil!- dice contento ante la mirada fastidiada de Len  
  
-Venga Hao! Levántate -Dice sonriente horo horo y ayudando a el adolorido Hao a levantarse  
  
-Yoh.. pásame otra cerveza!-  
  
-A la orden hermanito!- Yoh le avienta la cerveza a su hermano y este la cacha y ahora hace una competencia de haber quien bebía mas rápido  
  
-Oye Yoh.-Dice len susurrando a un que nadie les podía oír de cualquier forma- Como que Anna esta muy enojada con tigo no?-  
  
-Si.ya me di cuenta -Dice el Shamán con cascaditas en los ojos  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FlashBack *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Basta.. Annita.. pro favor..-Dice el Shamán Yoh Asakura que yacía en el sol moviéndose de arriba abajo.  
  
-No quiero..- Dice la Itako sonrojada y sudando-continua y hazlo mas rápido.-  
  
-Annita.. me vas a secar.- Yoh aceleraba el paso y se veían los movimientos de la Itako de arriba abajo..  
  
-No quiero y continua tus lagartijas.- ( que pensaban?) Dice sudando por el sol, el cual estaba demasiado brillante, e Yoh se encontraba atado de pies y manos haciendo lagartijas con Anna en su espalda sentada  
  
-.Anna necesito hidratarme!!- Yoh gime de dolor tenia mucho haciendo ejercicio Tenia Una semana furiosa con el y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso ¿ por que? Muy fácil. Yoh ya no entrenaba el doble que ellos para su sorpresa. entrenaba el quíntuple..! día tarde y noche tenia que entrenar  
  
Y en la escuela como ven , no era la excepción, Para colmo de colmos, Hatoko era demasiado entrometida y hacia enojar a la Itako poniéndola de mas nervios aun que en la escuela seguía ocultando su faceta, cada vez se le olvidaba mas esconderla..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anna se levanta tranquilamente del sol , tenia varios días con el calor insoportable , y extrañamente comenzaba a bajar el entrenamiento de Yoh, había encontrado una manera mas fácil de vengarse y quizás mas placentera.  
  
En esos momentos había decidido broncear un poco su piel , debido a cierto comentario de cierta joven de cabellera larga y morada no muy deseada en la escuela  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Flash Back ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
-Oh si!! Lo recuerdas Len?- Dice una entusiasmada Tamao abrazando a su novio por el brazo mientras se oían ciertos murmuros fuera de la bolita de jóvenes que decían «Maldita pelirosada.. Como la odio, Len es mío como puede ser su novia?!! » y cosas por el estilo  
  
-Si Tamao, aun lo recuerdo -.Dice abrazando a su joven novia por la espalda pero para ver mejor a cierta rubia poco participativa  
  
-Y tu aun lo recuerdas Yoh?- Dice Hatoko la cual es motivo de la poca participación de Anna.  
  
-Recordar que? -Dice Yoh algo distraído  
  
-El día que nos conocimos -Dice sonriente y abrazando a Yoh por el brazo  
  
-Eh, pues si , aun lo recuerdo Hatoko , Ya que fue hace pocos meses - Yoh imita su risita tonta.  
  
Pilika que se encontraba algo distanciada de su novio ( horo horo estaba de un lado y Hao del otro) dice.-Lyserg tu te acuerdas?- Sonríe picaramente a su novio sin que Horo se de cuenta de su sonrisa, pero el problema acechaba de cualquier manera  
  
-¿ por qué le preguntas eso Pilika? , ¿ acaso ahí algo entre ustedes dos?, desde hace tiempo que de repente desapareces con cierto Ingles de cabellera verde aquí presente Des miénteme Lyserg!!-Dice aun no muy convencido de lo que dijo pero aun así lo dijo , total.. era horo horo.  
  
-Tranquilo Amigo Horo- Dice el joven Ingles con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, y escucha la voz de Hao a sus espaldas « Que ingenuo y despistado es este chaval Ainu..»  
  
Hao después de poner mas nervioso a Lyserg simplemente se le acerca a Anna . la cual se encontraba sentada tomándola por el mentón con cuidado y levantando un poco su cabeza acercando sus labios a los de ella .  
  
Y para sorpresa de Yoh, Len , Manta ( el cual estaba en la laptop pero al verlo se le abrió la boca al suelo ), Hatoko Lyserg, Tamao y Pilika, Anna solo sonrió tranquilamente acariciando la cara de Hao -Claro que lo recuerdo Hao.- dice sonriendo mas picaramente aun  
  
Yoh estaba enojado, de hecho furioso, peor se tranquilizo , Hao no habia hecho nada.. no había motivo aun para lanzarse sobre su hermano ya asesinarlo ahí mismo aun que ganas no le faltaban  
  
-Lo se. soy inolvidable..- Hao suelta a Anna y esta vuelve a su estado "catatonico" y frío o por lo menos eso creyeron todos por que cuando menos se lo esperaron.. - Yoh.. tu recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-Dice tranquilamente  
  
Yoh se puso pálido tal cual papel y contesto - Pues.. veras.. yo.. Annita.. este. Hace mucho tiempo que fue eso. y pues.. ya no me acuerdo..-Dice aun mas pálido y sudando frío - de lo que si me acuerdo es de cómo eras y que siempre te hacia llorar.- dice pero al final se arrepintió de sus ultimas palabras  
  
-¿ y como era?- Pregunta Hatoko tan melosa como siempre  
  
-Pues.Era Muy ,muy pálida, una niña muy hermosa de cabello rubio casi hasta los talones siempre llevaba una muñequita de trapo muy linda tan palida como ella.. y pues antes..- Yoh no alcanza a terminar  
  
-Y antes de que a el lo llevaran a entrenar con su abuelo y que lo m efuera a entrenar con la señora Kino, yo era muy sentimental , e Yoh un joven inquieto, así que me pego un chicle en el cabello y me lo tuve que cortar chiquito - Dice viendo amenazante mente a un pálido Yoh al recordar aquel suceso..  
  
-En verdad eras pálida?, Mas que ahora?, Pero mi niña Mírate! , estas mas blanca que un papel! Chaplín te tendría envidia!, se ven mejores las chicas bronceadas dice levantando un poco su falda para deleite de muchos - vaya vaya.. si hasta en el color de piel soy mas bella que tu jajajajja -  
  
15 min después Yoh descansaba sobre su butaca con la mejilla roja, debido a que se interpuso entre Hatoko y su prometida recibiendo el furioso golpe de la Itako , haciendo que la furia de Anna aumentara  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Fin del flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
EL asunto de la escuela no s ele había olvidado a Anna , de hecho estaba aun muy enojada.. pero ya se vengaría de Yoh después aun tenia muchas maneras. Sintió que el sol estaba ocultándose, ya era algo tarde, se metería a bañar y saliendo comería algo para dormir , claro haría todo eso después de encontrar a los chicos. - busquen a Yoh .- dice escuetamente y los espíritus protectores de Anna ( el azul y el rojo que Hao le regalo para su protección )  
  
Anna camina tranquilamente al baño y comienza a desnudarse para darse una deliciosa ducha que tanto ansiaba Termino, así que se envolvió en una toalla y salio de la regaderas puso algo de ropa, caminó hacia su habitación pero vio la silueta de Yoh parado en la puerta, sonrojado .. Al parecer algo bebido debido al olor del ambiente  
  
-¿sucede algo Yoh? -Dice Anna algo confundida y camina hacia la habitación y se mete dejando pasar a Yoh el cual cerró la puerta  
  
-Te deseo ..Anna - Yoh abrazo a su prometida besando su cuello y rasgando las ropas de una sorprendida y excitada Anna, Yoh jamás se había comportado así con ella y la verdad.ahora comenzaba gustarle.  
  
-Hazme tuya Yoh..- susurro la Itako llena de éxtasis y desvistió a su prometido. -no sabia que tuvieses tan buenos pectorales Yoh..- susurra  
  
-Todos damos sorpresas dice quitándole la blusa y el sostén y sorprendiéndose por el tamaño de los pechos de Anna  
  
-¿te sorprendes? -Dice Anna extrañada - Ya los habías visto antes  
  
-Si..pero ahora parecen mas hermosos.-Dice desamarrándolos y besándolos arrancándole gemidos de placer a la Itako.. La tenia literalmente desnuda y el estaba desnudo ya , hubo una guerra de labios. lenguas. sexos.y sentimientos uno luchando por lamer la intimidad del otro  
  
y Gano el Shamán esta pelea, se encontraba con la cabeza entre las piernas de la Itako haciéndola gemir con fuerza hasta lograr que se mojara-. lamía su clítoris.. como si fuese el manjar mas delicioso del mundo.  
  
hasta que le pidió permiso para dar el siguiente paso -¿ puedo?  
  
-Hazlo Yoh..-susurro la Itako lamiendo el pecho de su joven prometido cuando este comenzó a entrar en ella con sumo cuidado haciendo soltar un gemido de Anna.. le dolía , pero ella había pensado que dolería mas Yoh por su parte entro completamente en anna y comenzó a bombear haciendo que Anna tuviese espasmos de placer , al fin estaba ahí. Haciendo el amor con su prometido .. con quien siempre había ama.  
  
-Hao!!!-se oye la voz de una chica desde la puerta Anna estuvo apunto de decirle que se largara a aquella desconocida pero la palidez de Yoh le preocupo mas..  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
OKok yo se que muchos me quieren matar.. asesinar. Etc etc pero si lo hacen no sabrán nada de el siguiente capitulo  
  
Lamento mi tardanza , 1, la cpu se fregó 2: no tenia Internet ni word 3: la hueva es cabrona  
  
Espero que les guste este capitulo se que no es bueno pero antes digan que publique ¿ no? ^-^ jejeje aun que si gustan aun puedo dimitir!!!  
  
En verdad necesito comentarios sobre como quedo esta cháchara extraña para poder seguir e inspirarme creo que perdi mi musa de la escritura TT.TT musaaaa ontaz!!  
  
y.. DEJAD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!^.^ 


	5. El rival de Lyserg

Una Gran Familia  
Chap 5  
Por Asuka de Black  
  
Chap5: El Rival de Lyserg  
  
No me maten se que me tarde, pero como ando deprimida escribiré , espero que les guste, contendrá Mucho sobre Pilika y Lyserg , no hablare mucho sobre Anna e Yoh en este chap Bueno ahí varios puntos que deseo comentar  
  
1:¿quieren que este fic sea un Yoh / Anna, un Anna / Hao o un Anna /len 2:¿quieren un trio? Y con quien 3:Si alguien quiere que lo meta en el fic , mandenme un mail a Asuka@anime- town.com y veré como les puedo incluir ^_^ si tienen msn mejor, o si quieren ser algunas de las fans que se les echan encima a los chicos ¡ diganme! Y veré cuantas chicas o chicos puedo meter en el fic.. pd;!!! Ahí limite he!!!! Kigai (anna), Abril(pilika) , David( Lyserg (pd: eres mio y te callas!!!)), Mosk(kyo) , Sergio(Yoh) . TANKS! Gracias a ustedes saque este chap , después de las locuras de Msn que hacemos jajajaja algunas de esas locuras verán que están incluidas en el fic así que a disfrutar de ha dicho!!! Pd: un besho grande a mi querido Tsukasa***Suki da yo!!*** ( se que no les interesa pero jejje no pude evitarlo ^.^) Este fan fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro todos los derechos son de los autores.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Cual es el motivo de tu visita?- Pregunta un Animado Yoh el cual estaba acompañado en el comedor por todos los de al casa Excepto Hao y Anna de la ultima , ni sus luces se había visto después del accidente del dia anterior  
  
-Simplemente vine de viaje una temporada- dice tranquila aquella joven rubia de dos coletas - No me quedare mucho tiempo -, El nombre de esta joven Marion Phauna , mejor conocida como Mary. Era una joven muy hermosa, alta de dos coletas, Listones negros junto con su vestido negro entallado con un gran escote pronunciado , su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos hermosos .  
  
-Ya veo, si gustas puedes quedarte en esta casa en tu estadía, es muy grande y cabremos a la perfección.  
  
-Gracias por su amabilidad. Joven Asakura- Contesta Mary con su usual cara, una cara de no sentir nada - alguien ha visto a mi amado Hao - Mary ve a Lyserg y le sonríe, al parecer comenzaba a coquetearle.  
  
Aquella pregunta hizo que muchos de los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda y a Yoh un deje de enojo que ni siquiera su entupida sonrisa podía ocultar.  
  
- Pues.. no sabemos - Dice la tímida Tamao al ver que nadie se atrevía a hablar mientras agarraba la mano de su novio Len  
  
-Ya veo.. entonces si me quedare ¿ no les causo ninguna molestia? - Dice la rubia viendo al joven peli verde- Ustedes saben. lo de.el cuarto  
  
-No te preocupes el asunto ya pasara pronto -Contesto Lyserg como era costumbre de su amabilidad., pero después se arrepintió , al ver que su novia estaba apunto de echársele encima ala nueva invitada cosa que no le agrado nada, además que comenzaba a estrangularle la mano por debajo de la mesa  
  
Y Pilika estaba enojada por que aquella zorra arrastrada ( frase aportada por Pilika) , estaba coqueteando con su novio en sus narices , y ya tenia hecho jirones el mantel que sostenía en las manos junto con la mano de Lyserg pero vio que este trataba de no hacer ningún gesto a pesar de su dolor  
  
Lo mas extraño fue que Yoh ya no dijo ni una palabra , estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole hoyitos a la mesa con un cuchillo Mientras pensaba -« Maldito Hao » y también por supuesto . «No vuelvo a beber tanto en mi vida @.@»  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hazlo Yoh..-susurro la Itako lamiendo el pecho de su joven prometido cuando este comenzó a entrar en ella con sumo cuidado haciendo soltar un gemido de Anna..,  
  
Le dolía , pero ella había pensado que dolería mas. Yoh por su parte entro completamente en Anna y comenzó a bombear haciendo que Anna tuviese espasmos de placer , al fin estaba ahí. Haciendo el amor con su prometido .. con quien siempre había ama...  
  
-Hao!!!-se oye la voz de una chica desde la puerta Anna estuvo apunto de decirle que se largara a aquella desconocida pero la palidez de Yoh le preocupo mas..  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Grito furiosa la Itako por no poder tener un poco de privacidad, pero aun así , el hecho de que Yoh se detuviera y se pusiera pálido , no ayudaba mucho a la situación , hasta que vio quien era quien estaba en la puerta era Mary aquella rubia de dos coletas que siempre cargaba con su monito de posesión .  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Yoh mas pálido de lo normal y saliendo poco a poco de la confundida Itako.  
  
-Ya regrese de Canadá Mi lindo Hao .-  
  
- Haber, haber, un momento Mary..- Dice cubriéndose un poco con la sabana - No es Hao es Yoh -pregunto curiosa la rubia exuberante - Y tu Yoh ¿ como sabes que estaba en Canadá? .-  
  
- Al parecer eres algo torpe cuando tus emociones se descuidan Sacerdotisa - Dice Mary acercándose poco a poco y quitándole al Supuesto Yoh los audífonos y dándole un beso  
  
-OYE TU RAMERA ¿QUE TE CRES BESANDO A YOH?  
  
-Es que no es Yoh, Fíjate bien en su aura -Dice Mary abrazando al rojo Shamán el cual trataba de Huir de ahí a toda velocidad, sabia que la furia de la Itako no seria nada buena para su salud física y. mental  
  
Anna por otro lado estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones hasta darse cuenta de que.. la rubia aquella tenia razón..  
  
-MALDITO HAO ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!-Grito como histérica persiguiendo a El Shamán que escapo de los brazos de Mary y huyo despavorido hacia donde estaban los demás chicos , claro, sin antes no haberse llevado jarrones y Floreros entre su Huida..  
  
- Hermanito!!!! Protéjeme- Gritaba Hao asustado , y al ver sus palabras Anna se dio cuenta que muy en sus cabales no estaba y cuando llego a la habitación lleno de hombres ebrios y sudados confirmo el asunto, Hao estaba completamente ebrio  
  
Lyserg estaba sentado aun bebiendo y gritándole a la pared - Que me vez guey!! Si tu ¡ queme ves!!!  
  
Manta , llorando ¿ por que? Muy sencillo... estaba muy cabezón y apenas se dio cuenta  
  
-Len y Horo diciéndose lo mucho que se querían que a pesar de que siempre lo peleaba era su mejor amigo ( sorry chicas no pondré Yaoi no me agrada)  
  
E Yoh , cuando vio a su hermano se ataco de la risa . ¿ por que ¿  
  
-1, se dio cuenta de que eran hermanos  
  
2. se dio cuenta de que eran gemelos  
  
3. la mosca voló hacia el agitando sus alas y se planto en su nariz , haciendo esto que la risa del Shamán fuese insoportable y cállese amarrándose la panza del dolor  
  
Después de haber controlado un poco su risa, fue hacia su prometida la cual aun se encontraba envuelta en una sabana y la beso , pero lo único que recibió de Anna fue una Señora Bofetada  
  
Yoh , se encontraba ebrio , y eso odiaba Anna , además que no era el momento oportuno , el Hermano Gemelo de su prometido le había quitado la virginidad .. a base de engaños  
  
-Estoy harta de esto.-Dijo enojada. pero seria. lo cual daba mas miedo - ¿ quien les dio la bebida?- dijo un poco mas calmada, después de eso aprendió a calmarse un poco antes de arrancarle una pierna al primero que se le atravesara y para sorpresa suya fue Tamao quien se le atravesó  
  
-Fui. Fui yo - La pelirosada estaba completamente apenada estaba roja y agachando la cabeza  
  
-¿ pero que tienes amor? - Le pregunto Yoh a su prometida y de la Itako recibió una respuesta y por su puesto una mirada fulminante -  
  
- Pasa que tu hermanito. - Miro a Hao con desdén el cual seguía escondido tras Yoh - Sucede que Hao Asakura acaba de quitarme la virginidad.. Yoh ¿ dime acaso te interesa?- Anna tomo su rosario normalmente y los amarro a todos pero alcanzo a notar el rostro de Yoh , lo cual era extraño ya que ahora no tenia absolutamente nada de parecido a un joven ebrio.. incluso parecía alterado  
  
-¿ que Hao hizo que? - Pilika ensancho sus ojos observando a Anna la cual estaba perfecta mente bien cubierta con su sabana pero no pudo decir mas debido a que Anna ya caminaba , reservada de nuevo con su mirada fría - Hey! A donde llevas a Lyserg!!- Pilika desata a su novio a comparación de Tamao que solo ve con horror como a len se le cae la baba con el cuerpo de Anna algo que le molesto bastante pero no se atrevía a oponerse contra la poderosa Itako  
  
-Pilika!!! Por que lo desatas a el y no a mí?!!!!!- Grito Horo horo con lagrimitas en los ojos  
  
-ingenuo..- Susurro Hao mientras observaba como la Itako los metía ala fuente de la casa con el agua helada , cerraba las puertas de la casa y ahí los dejaba toda la noche  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-+-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anna se encontraba encerrada en su habitación maldiciendo a Hao una y otra vez,,, pero Anna no podía evitar que lo que hizo Hao le gustara. así es le gusto hacerlo aun que sea por una milésima de segundo con Hao , Quizá por eso no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hao , por que ella no quería darse cuenta ..y ahora lo entendía.  
  
-Maldita sea..- volvió a Maldecir la Itako levantándose del Futon y caminando por toda la habitación observando las cosas comunes en ella. Su closet lleno de vestidos negros y muy poco apretados , Sus pañoletas, que casi no usaba ya , su tocador.y el anillo.. ese anillo que le dio su madre el anillo de bodas que ella le daría a quien elegiría..-Estupido Yoh- volvio a susurrar  
  
Yoh solo mostró una cara de preocupación por lo que había hecho su hermano pero aun así , no le había echado , ni siquiera le dijo algo. Que por cierto no es que quisiera que lo hiciera. Ya había amanecido , y ella suponía que Marion iría a la escuela también , así que se arreglo como de costumbre y salio por primera vez desde aquel día  
  
Al salir se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban arreglados y desayunando para ir al a escuela - Buenos días - Repuso seria pero se sentó y en cuanto lo hizo Tamao con su uniforme ya puesto le sirvió de comer  
  
-Buenos días señorita Anna - Tamao le sirve y se sienta de nuevo.. y Anna inspecciona la mesa .. a su derecha se encontraba Len , a su izquierda se encontraba Manta sentado el cual le saludo amablemente como siempre . alado de len se encontraba la empalagosa Tamao a lado de Tamao Horo Horo , después Yoh el cual quedaba enfrente de Anna , Pilika y Lyserg qué seguían , para continuar con Mary y Hao Vaya que si los huéspedes habían crecido.  
  
-Itadaikimasu - susurro Anna junto con el resto parta comenzar a comer claro.. el ambiente estaba demasiado Tenso excepto por que Marion hacia muchos ruidos extraños y solo de veía de vez en cuando el color de Hao subir de repente aun que.. de vez en cuando el color le subía a Lyserg haciendo que Pilika empuñara la mano y le diese un fuerte pellizco a su novio por debajo de la mesa  
  
Las clases habían continuado bien , todo estaba bien Anna hacia como si nada hubiese pasado hace tres días.. se encontraba en esos momentos entrenando a Yoh y a los chicos y Pilika le ayudaba , la cual se veía contenta debido a que Mary no se encontraba cerca ya que Hao tampoco lo estaba ( y razon por la cual Anna estaba tan tranquila) Por primera vez Yoh no se quejo , aun que el resto parecían bebitas llorando Y Tamao se encargaba de sacar las cosas para que los chicos comiesen algo y se hidratasen de nuevo.  
  
-Yoh hazme otras 500 abdominales mas y puedes comer, el resto, pueden ir a bebe agua- Anna bebe un bote con agua pero un escalofrió le hizo percatarse de lo que pasaría, Hatoko estaba cerca corría contra Yoh con su grupo y mientras ella abrazaba a Yoh el resto se le dejaba ir a los demás integrantes  
  
-Yoh, si te detienes harás 1000 mas - Anna ve a Hatoko dándole de beber y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla - Idiota.. susurro y se dio la media vuelta pero mientras ve a un joven que viene acercándose, El chico era muy apuesto , ojos de color azul cielo , realmente bellos , un cuerpazo de modelo , cabello Azul un poco mas fuerte que sus ojos y largo que le hacia que se le cayera la baba de la envidia , unos labios carnosos . aun que Anna se volvió a quedar hipnotizada por los hermosos ojos del joven  
  
-Disculpe señorita - El joven hablo - HA visto a una chica peli azul llamada Pilika?  
  
-eh?... - Anna se quedó pensando en el joven que apenas si entendió sus palabras - allí - el joven le besa la mano a Anna ( y que por cierto le recordó a Lyserg )  
  
-Muchas gracias bella dama - El joven camina hacia Pilika -NE.. Abi- Dice sonriendo y ve como Pilika voltea y se le queda viendo con la boca abierta  
  
Pilika no lo podía creer ( tampoco Anna , semejante cuero hablándole a Pilika ¿ por que siempre se llevaba a los mas guapos? , no es que Yoh no estuviese guapo , pero esos eran un par de Divos..!!! ) Tenia enfrente a Kyo.. su ex novio , también un Ainu..  
  
-Kyo.- Pilika no cabía en su asombro hasta había olvidado que a su lado de encontraba Lyserg, así que se abrazo del joven - Kyo-KUN!!! ¿ que haces por acá?- Dice abrazando mas efusivamente al joven  
  
Lyserg por su parte estaba perplejo Veía como su novia abrazaba a un joven que el jamás había visto y eso le molestaba, mas su caballerosidad de ingles le hizo tranquilizarse y hacer lo posible por el momento de quitarse a una lagartona pelirroja de encima la cual ya comenzaba a tocar mas de l que debía.  
  
-Señorita seria tan amable de soltarme un momento - Lyserg sonrió encantadoramente la a joven la cual sonrió estúpidamente y se alejo un poco del caballeroso ingles, y mejor se le echaba encima al resto que se mantenían ocupados esquivando besos y abrazos efusivos sin tomar en cuenta las agarradas de.. por allá donde no debían  
  
Anna lo que hizo fue ignorar la risita de Yoh mientras le decía a Hatoko que lo dejase entrar que después de entrenar podrían platicar, así que la chica no se hizo del rogar y le dijo que se verían a las tres en el café Barroque de la 5 avenida ( demasiado Malice Mizer y L'arc-en-ciel ) y emprendió la macha así que Yoh no tuvo tiempo de negarse  
  
Mientras tanto con la peli azul.  
  
Que bueno que viniste a visitarme Kyo.. - Dice la peli azul sonrojada sin percatarse de la mirada curiosa de cierto Shamán de ojos verdes  
  
-Así es pequeña Abi vine a visitarte -EL joven voltea a Pilika y este la abraza por la espalda y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Pilika al darse la vuelta ve a Lyserg por primera vez en pocos segundos ( que en realidad fueron 30 min pero que a ella le pasaron volando )  
  
-Kyo, Déjame presentarte a Lyserg - Dice la roja Pilika tratándose de safar de los fuertes brazos de su exnovio- es.-Pilika se lo pensó- Mi novio ,el es ingles.. , pero no le digas a Horo horo que es mi novio por favor!- dice rogando Pilika y recibe como consentimiento otro sonoro beso  
  
-Oye basta , Deja a Pilika en paz ¿si? - Lyserg se notaba visiblemente enojado - Pilika ¿ podríamos comer juntos si no es mucha molestia? - Dice separando a Pilika de Kyo  
  
-Vaya creí que los modales de un ingles eran incomparables ¿ donde los dejaste? - Kyo sonríe al ver la cara de Lyserg , algo turbada  
  
-Los deje desde el momento que besaste a mi novia.- Dice Lyserg acercándosele algo molesto  
  
-Pilika no sabia que hacer , estaba confundida su exnovio y su novio peleaban y no tenia la menor idea del por que ( algo lenta la niña ... ) y ahora que lo pensaba.. Kyo se había puesto realmente guapo.. además cuando le abrazo se sintió tan extraña.. no era lo mismo de cuando Lyserg la besaba y cuando sentía un roce del joven Shamán y todas las neuronas y Hormonas se le alborotaban. era diferente pero muy parecido - basta ya chicos dejen de pelear por favor ¿ podríamos ir a clases? , ya sonó el timbre y la señorita Anna ya se encamina ahí , hablaremos en la casa  
  
-Claro- Trato de calmarse Lyserg y abrazo a su novia mientras esta se sonrojaba y sentía la fuerte mirada de Kyo  
  
-Oye Lyserg - Escucho una voz a sus espaldas- ¿ podrías dejar de abrazar a mi hermanita?-  
  
Lyserg vio que las palabras llegaban de Horo horo y mejor soltó ala chica y se aparto , mientras Kyo se acercaba a el -Veo que te corrieron vaquero .- Sonrió complacidamente y se acerco a Horo- Horo!!! Amigazo!!! ¿Cómo estas hace tanto tiempo que no se sabe nada de ti ni de tus luces!!- Dice Kyo acercándose a Horo  
  
-Kyo!!!! Que haces por acá!! Hace tiempo hermano!!!- dice en muestra de saludo el Ainu  
  
-Pues vine a visitarte amigo - Kyo se aleja abrazando a horo dejando a un Lyserg con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que se llevaba con el hermano de su chica.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Chicos les presento a Kyo - Dice Pilika sonriendo y presentando al joven q se encontraba a su lado , - el es un amigo mío y de mi hermano de la aldea-  
  
Kyo sonríe y se le acerca a Anna la cual nos e preocupaba en aparentar que le gustaba el joven , tenia un encanto peculiar  
  
-Ella es Anna , Anna Kyouyama - Pilika lo presenta  
  
-Un placer bella dama - Dice dándole un beso en la mano dejando algo roja a la chica y que se ganase las miradas de odio d e Yoh , Hao y Len  
  
-Ella es Tamao -  
  
-Un placer linda gatita - Dice sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mano como costumbre y dejando a la chica alcanzando unos tonos de rosa inimaginables  
  
-Ella es Marion Phauna , nuestra invitada - Dice Pilika pero susurrando después - Aun que viene solo por Hao.  
  
-Len , Yoh, Hao , manta y Lyserg-  
  
-Un Placer -Dice sonriendo pero al ultimo le lanza una mirada de odio pero de perspicacia -Así que esta es su casa señorita Anna? -  
  
-Es la pensión Fumbari, de los Asakura, ósea de la familia de mi prometido, Yoh -  
  
-O yo - dice Hao riendo un poco  
  
-Ya veo , son tan parecidos excepto por la mirada - Comenta Kyo  
  
-Si , las cosas que a uno le pasan no? - Dice sonriendo Hao  
  
-Y dime ya tienes donde quedarte? -  
  
-No , supongo que iré a buscar un Hotel señorita Anna-  
  
-Ahí uno muy bueno a tres calles-  
  
-Muchas Gracias Joven Len -Kyo nota que len le ve feo aun que no sabe por que  
  
-eso nunca ,seria una descortesía que no se quedase en esta casa, es una pensiona si que ahí mucho espacio , solo que hoy tendrás que dormir con alguien mas , en la mañana arreglaremos la habitación en donde te hospedaras  
  
-Muchas gracias Señorita Anna , es usted muy amable - Dice dándole un beso en la mano a la Itako - Bueno les presento a mi espíritu acompañante, ella es Deirdre Kayun .-  
  
Una muy pero muy hermosa joven aparece tímidamente tras Kyo , su cabello es negro muy largo solo que no le arrastraba por el hecho de que le flotaba , un hermoso y escultural cuerpo enfundado en una toga negra que dejaba visible casi toda su pierna, parecía humana a su totalidad., unos ojos dorados , piel blanca como la leche.  
  
-un placer -susurra tímidamente el espíritu.  
  
-El placer es nuestro Deirdre -Dice Amidamaru saliendo de repente detrás de Yoh  
  
-Lo mismo digo, ¿no lo cree así señoriíto?- (no pregunten quien fue)  
  
-Vaya, a pesar de ser un espíritu aun conserva su belleza, como Eliza de fausto  
  
-Eso es por que los espíritus no cambian y lo sabes Yoh.. cada vez eres mas despistado-Anna lo reprende con una de sus miradas  
  
-Imaginate si esa preciosura existiera aun en carne y hueso- Dice Horo horo sonriéndole picaramente a Deirdre la cual se pone roja de vergüenza y se esconde tras Kyo  
  
-La comida , la preparare en unos minutos -dice Tamao caminando a ella  
  
-llevala mi recamara -Dice Anna caminando pero al darse la vuelta ve a Mary parada -¿pasa algo?  
  
-No nada, solo pensaba en lo despistada que se ha vuelto cierta Itako. eres ingenua -Dice Mary caminando hacia los chicos  
  
-Y tu sigue hablando y te cortare la lengua -Anna camina pero Yoh , Hao y len van detrás  
  
-¿te acompaño Anna? -se apresuro a decir Len  
  
-Si, Yoh, Hao vayan a entrenar antes de la comida, Pilika entrénalos tu , Marion puede ayudarte espero que sirva de algo , y tu Kyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, quizás Lyserg y tu deberían hacerse amigos tienen modales muy parecidos  
  
-Muchas gracias bella Anna-Dice kyo sonriendo  
  
-Vamos Len- Todos caminaron a sus respectivos deberes de la casa excepto por Lyserg y Kyo  
  
-Vaya vaya as que tu eres el novio de Pilika? -Dice Kyo sonriendo  
  
-Así es , soy yo - la mirada del Peliverde era muy parecida a la manera como miraba a Hao cuando eran rivales. ni el mismo creía el odio que sentía hacia el apuesto joven  
  
-Ya veo.. los gustos de Pilika bajan cada día.-Kyo sonríe altaneramente -Pero dime, ¿ por que no le han dicho a Horo? -  
  
-Por que no y punto no te entrometas -  
  
-Vaya vaya. el joven ingles se ha revelado - Kyo se sienta en un sillón y observa con diversión el enojo del Shamán ingles.  
  
-se que no estas aquí en plan de amigos y yo me encargaré de demostrarlo -Lyserg esta pro echársele encima a Kyo pero Morphin se le atraviesa y como Kyo iba a hacer lo mismo es Deirdre la que se le atraviesa a Kyo  
  
-Si . si pelean aquí la señorita Kyouyama nos sacara de acá y no tenemos donde dormir hoy..- dice Deirdre tímidamente a su amo  
  
y Deirdre ve como Morphin se le para en la cabeza a Lyserg  
  
-Perdonen nuestra descortesía , pero no creo que esto se resuelva a golpes.- susurra la bella Deirdre - se que soy diferente a ustedes. por que yo no soy un espíritu  
  
-¿ no eres? - pregunta Lyserg acariciándole el rostro a Morphin  
  
-No.-  
  
-¿entonces?-  
  
-Deja de preguntar. niñita..- Kyo ve con enojo como Deirdre estaba por decirle  
  
Mientras tanto.  
  
-Oh demonios!! S eme olvido!!! -Yoh corre desesperado pro la casa se pone algo de ropa y sale de la casa- se me olvido mi cita con HATOKO!!!!!  
  
Para su desgracia cierta rubia de pelo corto oyo el grito. y por supuesto .. lo mal interpreto ¿ o no?  
  
CONTINUARA--------------------  
  
Asuka: Ok ok yo se que es una bazofia , acabo de terminar un cos play de todas maneras, ( fue el de Yumi komagata ) no me maten pero bueno. escribo por ustedes y por que estoy deprimida.. Creo que empezare uno de ..¿ de que serie les gustaría?  
  
En fin Les doy muchas gracias a todas las que han leido este fic, a mi sigue sin gustarme , excepto por el hecho de que tengo ciertas ventajas sobre cierto chico  
  
Lyserg: em.. señorita Yumi , Podría soltarme? Yumi ( ósea iop) se encontraba abrazando con fuerza a su querido Lyserg y dándole besos en el cuello  
  
Pilika: oye tu!!! SUELTALO!! ¡ Y TU Lyserg QUE DEJADO!!!!!- Pilika jala a Lyserg por un lado mientras Yumi lo jala del otro  
  
Asuka: MIO!!!! ES MIOOO!!!!! NO LO TOQUES!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Que rico sake..  
  
Yoh: oigan. lo van a partir en dos.- Yoh emite su estúpida sonrisa  
  
Asuka: ok ok ¡! YA!! SUELTALO Pilika!!!  
  
Kyo: Abi!!!  
  
Lyserg : demonios. en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo para que vean como le hago la vida imposible a este tio torpe...* ve a Kyo son furia *  
  
Asuka: espero que no los aya decepcionado con este chap , tengo un poco del siguiente y a como me traen no creo tardar en publicar!! GRACIAS Y DEJAD REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Comportamientos extraños

Una Gran Familia  
Por Asuka de Black  
  
Ok ok se que me tarde en publicar T.T Lo siento no fue mi culpa me llevaron de las Greñas ( literalmente hablando ) a EUA y a Monterrey . y odio salir de viaje ¬¬, así que no tuve de otra mas que largarme ¬,¬ y no me dejaban escribir en paz, en fin regrese hace 2 días, y ya empecé a terminar el fic ^_^ , espero que les guste aun que se renueva cuenta que es una bazofia escrita,  
  
Por desgracia , no recibí los correos de Asuka@anime-town.net, debido a problemas con la web en donde los revisaba, así que escríbanme a Lady_dilandu_albatou_t@hotmail.com o déjenme un Review con los siguientes datos Nombre completo , carácter , aspecto , Que anuncian en el fic ( claro esto no lo elijo sola , ya que este fic, tiene personajes reales ( así es ) lo saco de las locuras que hacemos en Msn con el resto de los personajes.. Así que ellos tienen que aceptarlo también ( ellos no interfieren en el fic , soy yo la que escribo , pero si desean entrar al fic, les explicare por que lo del Msn ) Ok ok no los harto , el final los hartare mas :p Recuerden.. Los derechos de los personajes no son míos etc etc  
  
- Vaya , vaya así que el joven Yoh tiene una cita? -  
  
- Mejor calla Len Tao...- Anna fijo su mirada en el Shamán de bellos ojos dorados que se encontraba mas de cerca de lo que esperaba- ¿ que piensas de los dos nuevos invitados? -Pregunto la chica dándole la espalda al Shamán , sus ojos llegaban a hipnotizarle cuando le veía de esa manera  
  
-mm Sobre Marion no tengo mucho que opinar a decir verdad.. y sobre Kyo. creo que exagera su amabilidad. - Len observa a la rubia, la deseaba y estaba casi seguro de que la Itako lo sabia también , estaban solos. podía tomarla.. si.. seria una opción , pero había algo que se lo impedía , si lograba hacer suya a la Itako por medio de artimañas seria igual o peor que Hao ya que el si terminaría lo que inicio, el Arte de la mentira y el engaño era la especialidad de la familia Tao sin contar de que el estaría en todos sus cabales  
  
-Me parece simpático- Anna veía por la ventana , era un día hermoso , eso no lo podía negar , pero comenzó a sentir unos brazos escurridizos , de los cuales pensó zafarse pero. Yoh tenia una cita con otra chica ¿ por que tenia que ser ella recatada? , aun no eran nada, solo prometidos, el nunca le dijo nada sobre que quería que fuera su novia , su amiga y una confidente antes de ser una esposa y eso le molestaba , así que dejo que el Shamán de cabello azul la abrazara por la cintura y la estrujara contra el  
  
- parece que tendrá uno que otro problema con Lyserg no crees? - Len comenzó a acariciarle la cintura apoderándose de ella mientras respiraba aquel olor a Sándalo que la Itako despedía  
  
-¿ uno que otro? - Pregunto incrédula la rubia - Creo que esto se convertirá en un campo de batalla digno de verse - Dice sonriendo maliciosamente pero después volviendo a su faceta fría  
  
-Vaya, Anna Kyouyama se divierte viendo problemas en esta casa? - a len eso le tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se separase de ella , y dándole tiempo a la Itako de apartarse mas de el  
  
-Siempre ha sido mi diversión , pero no lo comentes - Dice esta buscando una toalla - Iré a las termas - Fue lo único que dijo dejando al chico en el cuarto pensando esas palabras  
  
Mientras tanto en el café Barroque de la 5 avenida Yoh llego corriendo como histérico tumbando a algunas gentes en el proceso , se le había olvidado la cita con Hatoko y esperaba que Anna no se diera cuenta del asunto.  
  
- Me pregunto si Hatoko ya habrá llegado - El joven Shamán busca a la chica de cabello púrpura en algún lugar..  
  
-Joven Yoh! - La susodicha levanta la mano e Yoh camina hacia ella con algo de flojera  
  
-Hola Hatoko ¿ como estas? , perdona la tardanza - Yoh toma asiento y observa que la chica viene muy bien arreglada « creo que debí venirme mas arreglado » piensa para si mientras se da cuenta que anda casi en harapos  
  
-Estoy bien , y no se preocupe joven Yoh , también acabo de llegar , Me alegra mucho que aya venido - Sonríe la chica  
  
-Menos mal - Yoh toma asiento y en cuanto lo hace ve a Hatoko acercándosele mas y lo toma por sorpresa el olor a rosas que desprende la chica  
  
- y no dijo nada.... Kyouyama por que vino ? - la chica hace un gesto de disgusto pero prefiere voltear la cara para que Yoh no la vea  
  
- em.. Preferí no decirle , y espero que tu tampoco le digas - dice Yoh confiando en la prevacía de la chica a lo que recibe de respuesta una caricia en la mejilla  
  
- no te preocupes la prevacía es segura - Yoh observo que Hatoko comenzaba a acercársele peligrosamente al rostro , sabia que eso no era bueno , y sabia que Hatoko aprovecharía el hecho de que Anna no sabia que el iría a esa cita con Hatoko y sus sospechas fueron ciertas , Hatoko le beso , le beso con una pasión con la que Anna jamás había besado a Yoh .  
  
Por parte de Yoh , estaba embriagado con el dulce olor a rosas que Hatoko despedía y sintiendo los labios suaves de Hatoko besarle, así que sin pensarlo mucho... correspondió al beso de la misma manera en la que Hatoko lo había besado a el , se sentía extasiado ; el sabia que aquello no estaba bien , pero aun así , sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo , por el hecho de estar engañando a su prometida , la persona que mas amaba , no es que aquel beso el cambiara sus sentimientos, no , en cambio los intensificaba, la adrenalina, combinada con el olor a rosas lo mareaba un poco hasta que una mirada se le vino a la mente, la mirada de una rubia Itako , no enojada... no histérica... si no Fúrica, capaz de acabar con todo lo que a su alrededor se interponía mientras una lagrima corría por el pálido rostro de esta  
  
Yoh se asusto , nunca había visto llorar Anna desde que se hizo Itako , por que cuando era niña lo había visto muchas veces y él al pensarlo bien supo que jamás quería ver así a Anna , a su Anna, así que termino el beso con una brusca separación , lo cual hizo que se ganara un bufido de la chica que le acompañaba  
  
- Pasa algo joven Yoh ? - Dijo la joven acercándose de nuevo al chico  
  
- no... nada es solo que... - Yoh no sabia como expresarse sabia que la chica se enojaría y le reclamaría muchas cosas así que prefirió quedarse callado - Es solo que acabo de recordar que debo ir a..... un mandado... - Yoh no estaba seguro de lo que diría  
  
- pero tiene que irse ahora joven Yoh ? - Dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del chico , lo tenia en sus garras, y lo sabia perfectamente , si Anna no sabia nada, entonces ella podría chantajear al joven que estaba alado de ella  
  
- lo lamento Hatoko , pero debo retirarme- Yoh volteo hacia Hatoko pero lo único que recibió fue otro apasionado beso, el cual Yoh solo contesto durante pocos segundos para no darle el cortón a la chica y se separo para ir en camino a su casa  
  
Yoh caminaba por la ciudad a decir verdad estaba confundido , no entendía por que no le había dado el cortón a la chica antes de qué todo se pusiera un poco mas grave , sin contar de que algo le rondaba mucho en la cabeza....el hecho de que Anna se dejase llevar por Hao , pensando que era el, que lo aya dejado pasar hasta el grado de hacer el amor.... talvez.. si el se lo proponía.... pero no.. no... ¿ que estaba pensando ? era Anna su Anna..¿ como podía pensar a si? era estupido , se sentó en una silla en pleno parque , comenzaba a oscurecer, después de un tiempo... un trueno le saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba en ese lugar comenzaría a llover pronto , además que ese trueno le recordó a Anna enojada, ( quien sabe por que ) así que mejor se apresuro a la pensión antes de que esta se pusiera como histérica respecto a su error.....algo le ayudaría a enmendarse con Anna sin que esta lo supiera y que el se sintiera a gusto con esa cosa ala que llamaban conciencia  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Kyo , hoy dormirás en la habitación de Lyserg en lo que te arreglamos otra - Anna estaba parada enfrente de todos, había convocado una reunión , debido a que arreglarían la pensión por la mañana , algo no le olía bien a la Itako pero sabia que la pensión debía estar arreglada con todas las recamaras listas para su uso  
  
- ¿ QUE!!! YO DORMIRE CON EL EN LA MISMA RECAMARA?!- la exprecion de los demás era de esperarse el Ingles revelándose y alzando la voz?  
  
Anna le dedico al Peliverde una Mirada escalofriante - ¿ tienes algún problema en mi decisión Lyserg? -  
  
-No...- Lyserg se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano a el refunfuñando una que otra frase en un idioma que ninguno entendió  
  
Pilika por su parte solo sonrió un poco aun que no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que su ex novio y su novio actual durmieran juntos, eso comenzaba a convertirse en una batalla sin cuartel  
  
- Otra cosa es que , Mañana mismo empezara una limpieza exhaustiva , a esta pensión , no quiero ver absolutamente nada de mugre en este lugar , quiero que todas las habitaciones estén relucientes y disponibles- Anna observaba a todos , los cuales estaban serios sabían que la Itako estaba enojada aun que todos ignoraban el porque  
  
Por su parte Len comprendió las palabras de Anna, había puesto a Lyserg y a Kyo juntos para divertirse un poco a costas de alguien , « que perspicaz » pensó el Shamán  
  
-Pero Anna es una pensión muy grande - Replico Horo Horo - Además tengo hambre..- La cara de Horo hacia que cualquiera se muriera de risa, hasta la misma Anna sonrió un poco pero después mantuvo su posición  
  
- ¿ te gusta vivir Aquí Loro Loro? - Anna vio al Ainu fríamente  
  
- A QUIEN LE LLAMAS LORO LORO?! - Horo se levanto de su asiento , y cuando los demás se alejaron de sus lugares cerca de el comprendió su error  
  
-Zenki, Goki- susurro la Itako molesta haciendo que los dos espíritus guardianes aparecieran a sus espaldas  
  
-No.. no , espera Annita , tu... tu.. puedes decirme como quieras ! NO ESPERA AAAAHHHH!!!! ! - Horo no pudo decir mas, Los espíritus le habían dado semejante golpe haciendo que saliera por una de las ventanas que Goki previamente Abrió y fuera a dar a la lluvia, ya en el aire , haber sido electrocutado por que gracias a Zenki el joven cargaba un cable de metal que antes era gancho de ropa  
  
- Alguien mas se opone? - susurro la Itako cuando Goki cerro la ventana de nuevo  
  
Ninguno dijo ni Pio , ni siquiera Hao , que odiaba hacer algo sobre la limpieza , ni siquiera Marion Phauna la cual veía con terror la furia de la rubia  
  
-Así me gusta.... - Anna vio a los chicos y vio a Los Shamanes en especial , - Incluso sus espíritus ayudaran.... no me importa como , pero quiero esta casa limpia . - Fueron las ultimas ordenes de la Itako antes de que comenzara a emprender marcha a su habitación - es mejor que descansen mañana será pesado , sin contar de que después de eso los chicos tendrán entrenamiento  
  
Antes de que Anna emprendiera marcha llego Yoh , cargando acuestas a un chamuscado Horo Horo - Ya llegue Annita .- el chico rió estúpidamente  
  
- Menos mal , por que tu harás mi trabajo por la mañana - Anna camino hacia su habitación  
  
-¿ que cual trabajo?! - Yoh lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar cascaditas por los ojos  
  
- el mío, mañana limpiaremos la pensión , y después de que YO le de el visto bueno podrán descansar unos minutos antes de que comience el entrenamiento - Anna vio a Yoh de una manera muy pero muy especial , reflejaba... rencor? , no lo sabia pero eso le pareció a el , aun que Anna lo veía tan normal como siempre  
  
- Annita cuantos son unos minutos? - susurro Hao  
  
- 10 minutos para ti 15 para los demás , y serán 5 si vuelves a preguntar alguna cosa estúpida - Anna vio a Hao de una Manera Horrible que hasta hizo que Marion se hiciera a un lado  
  
- Pero.. Annita ¿ como puedes negrearnos tanto? - Yoh sigue con las cascaditas de lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-Mejor calla , que tu no descansaras - Anna emprende marcha de nuevo a su habitación y le dice a Tamao - tráeme algo de cenar Tamao si eres tan amable, Yoh , empezaras a las 4:30 de la mañana , velo por el lado amable, tienes... - Anna checa el reloj de pared - aproximadamente 5 horas para descansar  
  
Anna le sonríe a Yoh Picaramente y camina encerrándose definitivamente en su habitación haciendo que todos suelten el aire que mantenían  
  
-Así es siempre? - Pregunto Kyo a Tamao que iba en marcha a hacerle de cenar a la Itako  
  
- Peor, acostúmbrate , aun que a veces es buena persona la señorita Anna- Tamao le sonríe a Kyo sonrojada cuando escucha « Tamao apresúrate por favor también quiero un a aspirina » - Ah! si señorita Anna - Tamao sabia que para poder conservar su vida o su cuerpo intacto , era mejor hacerle caso a la Sacerdotisa así que corrió a La cocina  
  
-Vaya.. que extraño - susurro Pilika - En fin a descansar por que al parecer el día será Muuuuuuy largo - Pilika emprende marcha a su habitación cuando siente la linda mirada de Lyserg, se acerca y lo besa  
  
Lyserg sonrió complacido así que aprovechando que Horo estaba inconsciente y chamuscado..... la abrazo contra si por la cintura besándola con mas pasión  
  
Pilika se sonrojo , era extraño que Lyserg se comportara de esa manera , muy extraño , pero igual , no le desagrado  
  
- debo irme a dormir Lyserg - susurra Pilika sonriendo y separándose suavemente del joven  
  
- en fin... no quiero desperdiciar mis 5 horas de sueño chicos con su permiso - Yoh exclamo su estúpida risita y se retiro a su habitación  
  
- Adiós Yoh - Pilika sonrió y sintió otra mirada cerca de ella  
  
-Te acompaño hasta tu habitación Abi-chan - Sonríe a sus espaldas Kyo el cual la miraba de la maneras mas bella posible  
  
- si... - susurra Pilika sonriendo de nuevo sonrojada Kyo aun le provocaba sensaciones extrañas. tan extrañas que ni ella comprendia - Buenas noches a todos - Pilika camina a su habitación acompañada de Kyo  
  
-Em.. Kyo! - Lyserg al ver esto se molesto , pero no le daría el gusto al Ainu de verle enojado - No sabes llegar a mi habitación , así que yo iré con ustedes para después ir a la habitación - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Esto desilusiono a Kyo visiblemente , la cara del Ainu era para fotografía así que Lyserg sonrió y abrazo a su novia encaminándola , haciendo que Pilika se sonrojada por el comportamiento del chico ingles, pero sabia bien que si Lyserg hacia enojar mas a Kyo , Kyo podía sacarse de la manga hasta la acción mas inesperada. por eso años atrás el había sido su novio además que ocultaba un secreto sobre el chico ainu  
  
Después de que Pilika fue " depositada" literalmente en su cama en brazos del joven Ingles y besada enfrente de Kyo hasta que Pilika se separo de el riendo un poco y le dijo que fuera a dormir, y también claro esta de haber recibido los besos correspondientes del chico Ainu y haberse puesto colorada hasta las orejas los chicos entraron en su habitación correspondiente  
  
-¿ así que ya empezaste a tomar cartas en el asunto Inglecito? -Kyo comenzó a hacerse de la cama  
  
- eso no te importa puedo besar a Pilika las veces que yo desee , en cambio tu no.- Lyserg sonrió perspicazmente -a mi me lo permite y me lo corresponde , no que a otros.... solo los quiere como amigo - Lyserg se dejo caer en la cama antes de Kyo se acostara  
  
-Por cierto Kyo.. ahí colchas en el armario - Sonrió y se acurruco bajo sus colchas  
  
-Si tendrás cara...- susurro el ainu Muy molesto- Veras que estas no se quedan Así... estoy seguro de que Pilika aun siente algo por mi... y lo voy demostrar , además tengo algo que tu no- Kyo saco las colchas y se acurruco en el suelo  
  
-Eso debo de verlo - susurro Lyserg antes de apagar las luces  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al dia siguiente , justo como Anna lo prometió Zenki y Goki despertaron a Yoh , no a las 4:30 am , Anna no era así..ella no era tan...malvada , Sino que lo despertaron a las 4:00 am, mientras el resto fueron despertados a las 7:00 am (por su propio bien y para que terminara rápido)  
  
La casa era un asco, tenia alrededor de 77 ( es una pensión yo se que me excedí en las casas pero ya que) de las cuales solo pocas estaban ocupadas por alguien, el resto de la casa era un verdadero asco , mugre, telarañas, muebles sin usar en perfectas condiciones, y muchas cosas mas , había un gran trabajo que hacer , Yoh , solo llevaba muy poco , las habitaciones eran muy amplias y el mugrero (cochinero, puerquero, chiquero llámenlo como quieran estoy describiendo mi habitación XDD) era mucho  
  
Anna no abrió sus encantadores y bellos ojos hasta las 9:30 pm, pero sus espíritus se encargaban de que nadie descansara mientras Tamao , preparaba algo para que todos bebieran y se re-hidrataran  
  
Anna se metió al baño tranquilamente, tomo su ropa, se cambio, se puso unos jeans de mezclilla deslavados que entornaban perfectamente bien sus caderas sus piernas y otras cosas, una blusa negra floja como siempre y se hizo dos pequeñas coletas en cada lado de la cabeza , después de perfumarse con Chanel 22 (perfume que yo uso por cierto ^.^) salio ala sala y lo que vio fue esto:  
  
Los encargados de limpiar la sala y todo lo que en ella abarcaba, que era la entrada el pasillo, el cuarto de chucherias alado de la puerta , en donde se ponen los zapatos etc etc , fueron Lyserg y Kyo , no había sillones todos fueron sacados para que Deirdre , Pilika y Morphin los sacudieran y limpiaran,  
  
Volviendo a Lyserg y a Kyo , Anna veía que estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo , y no precisamente para que la casa estuviese limpia o para que Anna estuviese contenta , No , sino que era para saber quien era mejor , aun que terminaban amarrándose a golpes casi casi , pero llegaba Zenki y los amenazaba con su hacha , así que volvían a luchar mejor para ver quien limpiaba mas rápido  
  
Yoh, estaba limpiando una de las habitaciones acompañado de Amidamaru , Len limpiaba la cocina mientras Bazón limpiada los pisos y los enceraba  
  
Horo horo se encontraba limpiando con flojera una habitación y sacando los muebles de las habitaciones hasta que observo un enorme cuadro tapado con una manta blanca corroída por el tiempo y el polvo  
  
Oye Anna que es esto? - Grito algo desganado a la Itako  
  
- Que? - dijo la Itako caminando hacia la habitación y vio como Horo horo quitaba la manta de un jalón haciendo que todo el polvo les cayera encima  
  
-Ahhh!!! ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO!!!!-Grito horo horo tallándose los ojos  
  
Anna observo a horo horo correr como loco por la habitación hasta toparse con la pared y caer al suelo de espaldas  
  
- idiota...- La Itako se sacudió el resto del polvo desdeñosamente y levanto su mirada para ver el cuadro dejándola boquiabierta  
  
En aquel Inmenso cuadro , pintado al Óleo había algo que Anna jamás pensó volver a ver  
  
En ella se encontraba la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia, unas facetas parecidas a las de Anna , sonriente , Cargando aun bebe envuelto en lindas mantitas grisáceas y púrpuras , detrás de la mujer se encontraba un joven de una bella sonrisa abrazando a su mujer por detrás el cabello de la chica era largo, unos ojos acaramelados realmente hermosos, una sonrisa encantadora físicamente , bastante bien proporcionada , el joven , era muy apuesto , su cabello era cobrizo , un poco mas oscuro que la chica  
  
Anna vio el cuadro con amargura, y no era de esperarse, pensó que el cuadro estaba perdido , callo de rodillas al suelo con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos que no pudo evitar el cuadro tenia marcas extrañas, jeroglíficos en su marco junto con piedras que emanaban extraños brillos púrpuras y azules .era un cuadro hermoso a decir verdad  
  
horo horo se tallo los ojos y observo aquel cuadro ,-¿ quien es ella?  
  
-su nombre es Nadeshiko Kyouyama - susurró una voz desde la puerta  
  
-Anna no presto atención a esa voz, estaba frente al cuadro que la madre de su madre le había dejado , ese cuadro era diferente a cualquier otro...., ella amaba ese cuadro lo veía cuando niña hasta que se perdió hace demasiados años  
  
pero en el cuadro había algo extraño , una pequeña niña rubia asomándose detrás de la falda de su madre el cabello de la niña era realmente largo, y su tez blanca como la leche , su mirada expresaba la mas bella dulzura jamás expresada por un niño , expresaba inocencia ..no era algo mas que eso  
  
-Nadeshiko Kyouyama? - susurro Horo Horo observando la belleza innegable de la mujer  
  
-Si , susurro Yoh entrando al cuarto y abrazando a Su querida Prometida por la espalda y levantándola del suelo  
  
-y el hombre quien es? - Pregunto una voz curiosa atrás de Yoh  
  
-Eso no lo se Hao , tampoco se quien es la niña que abraza la señora Nadeshiko  
  
-¿ quien es Anna? - completo Yoh volteando a ver la cara de la Itako pero esta solo escondió su rostro lleno de lagrimas, ya reaccionando y controlando sus emociones y lo limpio con desdén  
  
- Nadie que les importe - Anna fijo su mirada triste pero fulminante en los tres chicos  
  
- Pero solo queremos ayudarte tesoro - susurro Hao dándole un beso en la frente, gesto que Anna jamás se espero  
  
-Y dime Hao? - La rubia se acerco peligrosamente al Shamán - ¿ acaso yo pedí ayuda? - ya no se veía ningún rastro de lagrima en la chica, se notaba colérica - no ..verdad.. así que..por que no nos haces un favor y te pones ... A TRABAJAR HE DICHO! - Anan se volteo al Ainu que estaba empanizado pro tanta mugre - HOTO HOTO ! quita ese cuadro y llévalo a mi recamara-  
  
- si Anna , Yoh¿ me ayudas ? - Horo trataba de quitar el cuadro con mucho cuidado ayudado de Yoh que se quedaba con la interrogante de quien era el joven que acompañaba a la señora Nadeshiko mientras koloro limpiaba con una hojita la mugre de las esquinas del cuadro  
  
Anna estaba turbada, nunca pensó encontrarlo.. lo escondería hasta que viera algún cambio en el , entonces si podría asustarse y darse el lujo de ponerse como histérica  
  
pasada la frustración de Anna volvió a mandar a , medio mundo a recoger , Kyo y Lyserg seguían discutiendo mientras Morphin , Deirdre y Pilika se hacían buenas amigas, Hao , se escondía hasta por debajo de las piedras de Anna (no había movido un dedo para limpiar solo fingir que lo hacia) , y Marion limpiaba todo con desdén y con una mano  
  
Tamao había continuado con las termas Mientras len se había deshecho de ella y había ido a limpiar algo mas y vio a Anna pasar por el pasillo  
  
-lo encontraste por lo que veo - Len se recargo en la pared y observo a la chica  
  
-si...¿ crees que deba decirle a Yoh quien es? - Anna se recargo en la otra pared frente a frente con el Shamán Chino  
  
- eso lo decidirás tu Anna - Len vio a la chica , se le acerco y le acaricio el rostro  
  
Anna no rechazo la caricia, ya que comenzaba a calmarse pero sintió una presencia conocida cuando Len se acerco para besar sus labios  
  
-Len , amigo en verdad me da demasiada flojera decir las cosas de nuevo , pero..veo que es necesario..¿podrías dejar a mi prometida?  
  
-y yo también creo que te respondí esa pregunta y al parecer no me hiciste mucho caso - contesto el chino seriamente mientras le daba un beso a Anna en la mejilla  
  
-Lose, pero debo hablar con ella ¿ me das permiso amigo mío? - Dijo el chico  
  
-si es sobre el cuadro Yoh no contestare- Espeto la chica antes de la conversación cuando Len se marcho lenta e inmutablemente  
  
-sobre el cuadro podrás decírmelo después -. Dijo el chico acercándose a ella , y cuando Anna menos lo pensó unos labios la besaron con pasión buscando desesperadamente abrir sus labios hasta alcanzar el roce de lengua con lengua  
  
Anna estaba Helada, Yoh ¿besándola por iniciativa propia? El chico tenia que descansar mas..en cuanto descubriera que le pasa a este, mas aun así.sintió como el Shamán se posesionaba de sus caderas la conducía al cuarto mas cercano el de ella.  
  
Anna no era tan entupida para dejar pasar la ocasión tan rara de que su prometido la besara, pero aun así algo le decía en su corazón que no era lo que esperaba..  
  
Yoh la recostó sobre el Futón y acaricio el delgado cuerpo de la chica, y comenzó a despojarla de los jeans que llevaba puestos mientras continuaba besándola con pasión  
  
-Yoh. ¿ que haces?...- susurro la Itako con la respiración entrecortada mientras su prometido comenzaba a besar sus pechos sobre la ropa , Ella sabia que Era Yoh , solo ella y Len escucharon lo de el día de las termas así que no podría ser Hao , aun así el comportamiento del chico era extraño - aahh.. Yoh - Gimió la chica cuando fue despojada también de su blusa y sostén  
  
- Solo. beso.. a .. mi prometida. ¿ es malo?...- Yoh desprendió a la chica de su ultima prenda, las pantaletas .-  
  
- aahh!!- Anna alcanzo tonos rojos mas allá de lo sano , mientras sentía como el Shamán de cabellos oscuros le rozaba la vagina con su pierna mientras el se deshacía de su blusa y sus audífonos  
  
-mm. No haré esto si no me lo permites Anna. ¿ me das el permiso?...-  
  
Anna estaba completamente roja no entendía el comportamiento del chico.pero aun asi. le gustaba , tenia que admitirlo , le encantaba ver ese rostro que Yoh tenia, lleno de pasión y lujuria. lo deseaba, nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como a ese chico así que en señal de aceptación comenzó a rozarse a si misma contra la pierna del Yoh gimiendo un poco mas fuerte  
  
Yoh observo esto « esto me va a gustar..mejor dicho.. esto nos va a encantar mi querida Anna .» Pensando esto el chico de deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxer dejándose ver completamente desnudo  
  
Anna Profirió un pequeño gritito que se obligo a callar, no sabia que Yoh estuviese tan bien.. equipado , Anna se descubrió sonriendo picaramente mientras observaba el miembro de el chico , completamente erecto  
  
Yoh sonrió al ver la cara de lujuria de la chica así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarle los pechos y a acariciárselos un poco mientras sentía como los pezones de Anna se endurecían tomando una forma muy bella - Como para pintura.- susurro el chico besando a su prometida  
  
-¿ dijiste algo? - Anna beso el cuello de Yoh al oírlo decir palabras que no comprendió mucho  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Sera aquí?...-una chica de cabellos castaño claro , casi rubio , con un color de ojos azul pálido tez blanca , pálida, cabellos largos hasta la cintura caminaba tranquila mente alrededor de la pension Fumbari. y la observaba  
  
-Sip.. estoy segura que es aquí - de ropas llevaba puestas un top color blanco aperlado , que hacia juego con su bella falda color negro la cual llevaba de adorno una cadena delgada y de plata de zapatos llevaba unas botas negras hasta las rodillas , la chica era muy bella pero su exprecion era seria , todo su atuendo hacia juego con una banda de color negro que adornaba su frente  
  
- Creo que tocare- susurro la chica para si misma mientras tocaba la puerta del lugar .  
  
-Si? - cierto torbellino azul se asomo por la ventana viendo la chica - Si ¿ que deceas ¿ - dijo con una sonrisa mientras Morphin se posaba en su cabeza  
  
-Aquí vive.. Anna Kyouyama? - La chica observaba a Pilika tranquilamente mientras le llamo la atención que Morphin se posara en la cabeza de esta  
  
- si ¿ quien la busca? - Pilika se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica, los muebles ya estaban acomodados  
  
- Fe Akiyama. - Fe estuvo por dar un paso pero unos chicos pasaban como flechas enfrente de ellas puliendo el piso  
  
- Estupido Kyo.. no me vencerás perrito!!!- Lyserg corría alta velocidad seguido de Kyo que minutos después lo rebasaba  
  
- Jajaja nos vemos después inglecita!!!!!- Kyo corrió aun mas rápido mientras competía con Lyserg  
  
-Chicos!!! - Le grito Pilika a Lyserg y a Kyo - dejen de pelear!!!!!- ahg! . Pilika se notaba molesta , aun que ala vez le divertía el comportamiento infantil de estos - Ignore eso señorita Akiyama , pase  
  
-eh?..- Fe tenia una gotita de sudor corriéndole por la nuca mientras observaba eso .- eh. si  
  
- En un momento le hablo a la señorita Anna -  
  
- Muchas gracias - Fe observaba el lugar era lindo a decir verdad además que estaba muy limpio , lo que la pareció extraño fue el hecho de que dos chicos corrieran como histéricos por la casa puliendo el suelo  
  
Pilika toco en el cuarto de Anna - Annita , te llaman en la puerta -.  
  
-ya .. ya voy - Anna salio minutos después algo despeinada y completamente roja del rostro - Pasa algo amiga?  
  
- Una chica te busca - Pilika sonrió pero su sonrisa se volvió en una de asombro coloreando su cara graciosamente cuando Yoh salio del cuarto abrochándose el pantalón  
  
-Si , ya voy - Anna paseo por el pasillo acompañada de Yoh y Pilika, todos estaban sonrojados, dos por hacer cosas.. ejem "malas" y otra por saber lo que ya habían hecho  
  
-si dígame? -Anna observo a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a ella , cuando esta se volteo le sonrió a Anna haciendo que La Itako se pusiera mas que pálida. que se pusiera blanca! Para ver a la chica que estaba en su sala, en Japón . y enfrente de ella  
  
-Hola.. Hermana -  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Ok Espero que les guste este capitulo ^^U que me tarde algo en hacerlo  
  
NO ME MATEN!!! Yo se que me querrán mandar tomatazos por haber " censurado" lo de la habitación pero en el siguiente capitulo vendrá el flash back completo  
  
Le agradezco mucho que lean este Fic  
  
Doy agradecimientos especiales a sophie Kent , ( tanks! Por participar!!!) a Kigai-sama ( Anna jejejeje se que me querrás matar después de esto así que no nos veremos en algunas semanas :p ) a Abril ( PILIKIS!!! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! ¬,¬ Negrera... ejem.. digo Amiga ^^UU ¿ no será mucho entrenamiento cierto?) David ( Eres mío Lyserg ¬,¬ aun que tenga que raptarte ¡!!!) Sergio ( ^-^ jejeje entrenaras con migo? * Asuka recibe golpe por parte de Anna *) Mosk ( T.T *snif * *snif * gracias por seguir nuestras locuras * snif * *snif* inche Anna..  
  
Por cierto * snif * Van a querer el trio si no y con quien ^_^  
  
Ahora los Review  
  
El primer Review es de Lyserg. ¬¬ me vale que me odies . eres mio y PUNTO!!!  
  
princessmanga :  
  
Muchas gracias me alegra que les guste mi trabajo  
  
kathy asakura :  
  
espero no haberte desilusionado con este chap ^_^  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1  
  
Mandan y obedesco!! ^-^  
  
Marion ^_^ tomad! Aquí tienes el chap!  
  
Jos D  
  
Ho otro amante al Lemon!! Ya somos mas jajajajaja ^.^ gracias por tus comentarios saku_shaman langley   
  
y no tienes idea del lemmon que sigue entre esos dos he!  
  
Les agradesco a todos los Review sime faltaron algunos sorry pero la verdad quiero subir est chapo pronto ^^U aun asi se le sagradece de corazon que solo pro ustedes sigo este fic  
  
Asi que si quieren continuación a dejar Review! 


	7. explicacion

Nop.. esto no es un capitulo.. -.- sorry , antes de que me maten , quiero decirles que me disculpen por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, no los dejare allí . -U un se me preocupen.  
  
El problema radica en que no tengo computadora y a falta de ella no puedo escribir.  
  
Pero en cuant0o me regresen la cpu publicare capitulos nuevos.  
  
Les agradezco por seguir mis fics. Y aun que tengo muchos todos los continuare hasta el final  
  
Alma perversa ( slayers )  
  
Un mundo nuevo ( slayers y evangelion solo que en esta si me tardare puesto que fue uno de mis primeros fan fics)  
  
Cartas negras ( sakura card captor tambien tardare tengo siglos que lo tengo )  
  
Dragon Nocturno ( escaflowne uuuuy esperen lo interesante - que me esta encantando como va este fic ( o sea , lo que tengo en mente )  
  
Amanecer en la oscuridad ( NigthWalker estoy emocionada con este fic puesto que recibio gran aceptación a pesar de que no pensaba continuarlo por que fue de esos dias de imaginación hiperactiva , pero debido a que a muchos les agrado lo continuare( por cierto una duda ¿creen que deba ponerle lemmon? )  
  
Una gran familia ( Shaman King , aun que he tenido mucha inspiración no he encontrado la manera de ordenar todo , y el siguiente capitulo lo termine en un dia de los que me anime a escribirlo en cuaderno y se me perdio el cuaderno )  
  
Under my skin ( tambien esta casi terminado en la compu , T.T dejen que me la regresen!!!!!)  
  
Bueno les agradezco a todos por tenerme paciencia 


	8. Otra mas ? EL tormento de Anna

La Gran Familia

Pos Asuka de Black

Ok ok se que no me perdonaran pero considero este capito especialmente bueno por que aquí lleva algo de trama XD en fin espero que les guste , tratare de publicar mas seguido si consigo que mi padre me compre mi lap XD jejejejeje viva mi cumpleaños!

Pocos minutos anna cayó al suelo inconciente

"Annita!" gritó Yoh para poder agarrar a la Itako.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala cómodamente Yoh tenia en sus piernas a la inconciente itako que tenía una gasa con agua fría en la frente

El lugar estaba muy tenso, todos estaban callados observando a la chica rubia que había llegado al lugar la cual estaba sentada en un sillón individual tomando un poco de te que tamao le había ofrecido, en la sala estaban esparcidos así

Pilika, Kyo, Lyserg, en un sillón de tres asientos , con la peliazul en medio pues trataba de mantenerlos separados sin que se estuviesen peleando aun que el ingles y el ainu siquiera le habían puesto la mirada encima a la chica nueva , pues seguían peleando y a pilika le costaba trabajo mantenerles quietos , len estaba en otro sillón junto con tamao y Horo , Len estaba observando a la chica atentamente , pues Fe le parecía muy bella no podía negarlo al parecer el encanto serio y frívolo venia de familia, Tamao tenia del brazo a su novio y lo observaba callada pues tonta no era y sabia que a su novio le gustaba Anna y ahora la hermana de la chica le había parecido linda, lo que la hacia sentirse algo triste, Horo observaba sin entender aun el por que de la pelea de el ingles y su amigo Kyo, a pesar de que gritaban que era por pilika , Hao estaba sentado junto con Marion en el sillón con Yoh el cual tenia acostada en sus piernas a du "dulce" prometida , Morphin y Deirdre estaban ahora tratando de separar a Kyo y a Lyserg pues casi, casi ahogaban a al peliazul entre ellos

"así que.." Yoh rompió el silencio " eres hermana de Anna?"

"Así es" dijo la chica seriamente bajando el vaso de te a una mesa pequeña que había en medio de la sala "mi nombre es Fé Akiyama "

"Akiyama dices?" Pregunto Pilika después de darle un golpe a cada uno de los chicos a su lado en el estomago, para dejarlos sin aire y que no pudieran decir nada y además se quedaran quietos de una vez " por que no usan el mismo apellido?"termino

"por que somos medias hermanas.." Dijo una voz desde piernas de yoh , pues Anna comenzaba a levantarse "por eso no llevamos el mismo apellido Fé.. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte… Acaso no me extrañabas?" dijo la chica sin ninguna expresión facial , sorprendiendo a todos , la chica era muy ruda , como Anna en verdad.. eran muy parecidas no cabía duda que eran hermanas

"Extrañarte dices?" Dijo anna parándose para observarla "Creí que estabas muerta .."

"Bah…" suspiró "detalles…" Fé se paro también "Vine a quedarme un tiempo… Quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado…simplemente vine a verte.. mama te extraña la vi hace poco "

"ya veo…, la ultima vez que hable con ella fue cuando tenia 15 y tu ya te habías marchado , me llegaron rumores de que habías muerto por tu arduo entrenamiento"

"Annita cariño.." susurro Yoh parándose para ver a anna

"no me digas así." Sentencio la aludida " que quieres?"

"se puede saber la razón por la cual yo no sabia que tenías una hermana?" Yoh estaba algo molesto como podía su prometida tener una hermana y no habérselo contado antes?

"Sencillo" dijo Anna tranquila " no preguntaste jamás, además contestando la pregunta de pilika no tenemos el mismo apellido por que somos medias hermanas… ¿recuerdas la niña del cuadro?... eran Fe.. mi madre, mi padrastro.. y por supuesto yo "

"bueno pues bienvenida a la familia" dijo Hao levantando para observarla

" así que tu eres el prometido de mi hermana?" dijo Fe hacia Yoh seriamente , se podría decir que la chica era tan fría como Anna

"ejem.. Lamento interrumpir somos.. Los.. Prometidos de tu hermana los hermanos Asakura"

"los?" dijo desdeñosamente la chica

"Llevare tus cosas arriba " dijo Anna interrumpiendo " Len .. Ayúdame ¿si?"

"claro Anna, encantado de conocerte "dijo Len tranquilamente hacia fé y por primera vez en el tiempo que Fe estaba allí se sonrojo un poco perdiendo su frialdad, pero poco después se le paso y desvió su rostro de los ojos de Len mientras el chico solo sonrió y se alejaba con Anna ayudándole con las maletas

"Todos regresen a sus deberes…" dijo Anna " fé te quedaras aun lado de mi habitación así podré estar al pendiente de lo que necesites " dijo tranquila " mañana vendrá Fausto a darnos un masaje a las chicas así que debes descansar ahora, tu viaje debió ser pesado, Yoh sigue con tus deberes o no tendrás mas…. naranjas…. "susurro Anna e Yoh entendió que no se refería a la fruta se refería a lo que había pasado en la habitación así que sonrió estupidamente

"Claro Annita"

"y deja de llamarme así" Anna se retiro acompañada de Len

"Es hora de seguir limpiando" Dijo Pilika levantándose tranquilamente junto con Lyserg y Kyo

"No te acerques a mi novia chucho infeliz"

"Si tan solo supieras inglecita"

"cállense Ambos!" dijo Pilika y los agarro de los cuellos de las camisas y los arrastró a cuestas de ella mientras Deirdre seguía a Pilika junto con morphin

"señorita pilika" dijo Deirdre preocupada "Se están poniendo morados"

"no me importa" dijo enojada y siguió caminando mientras los chicos se peleaban

"deja a mi novia" trato de decir lyserg

"deja de molestarla tu" dijo y pronto entraron a una pelea en una pequeña nubecita de polvo y mientras fé, observaba con tranquilidad, horo dijo

"No entiendo , ¿Por qué se pelearan?" susurro el chico rascándose la cien

"iluso... Pobre ingenuo..." dijo Hao llevándose una mano a la frente mientras Mary se estiraba bostezando un poco

"iré a arreglar amo Hao" susurro y se retiro también

Solo en la sala quedaban Fé , Yoh y Hao

Fé se acerco lentamente a yoh y a Hao y los miro fijamente

"que quede algo bien claro…" susurro "Aléjense de mi hermana…no dejare que nos la quiten de nuevo…así que mantengan una muy buena distancia si no quieren perecer…"

"oye quien te crees niñita!" Dijo Hao molesto pero Yoh le puso una mano en el pecho al chico

"Oye, tranquilo Hao , disculpa Fé ¿ por que crees que si nos casamos alguno de los dos con ella.."

"Al fin admites que es prometida de LOS hermanos asakura"

"cállate Hao, por que crees que la apartaremos de ti?"

"por ustedes fue que se llevaron a mi hermana según dice mi madre, pues para ser próxima esposa de un Shamán debía ser una Itako

"bueno... Pero eso no quiere decir que nos la llevaremos"

"Mejor aléjense"

"Oye no me hables así mocosa" dijo Hao molesto no le gustaba que le hablaran así y salio el espíritu de fuego tras el tumbando un pequeño pedazo del techo y ataco a Fé

"Espera Hao!" Grito Yoh Asustado y Amidamaru salio al instante pero se quedo sin habla al ver lo que había pasado

Fé se encontraba tranquila observando al espíritu de fuego con calma y una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y larga, ojos azules y aspecto de guerrera debido a su armadura dorada llevaba una lanza en la mano y con ella había detenido la enorme garra del espíritu de fuego con agilidad inigualable

" no me menosprecies…. Soy mas fuerte de lo que tu crees…." Dijo la chica y se marchó junto con su espíritu acompañante, dejando a Yoh y a Hao con los ojos en plato y sobre todo con la boca abierta

Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo , estaban en la escuela a aun que era demasiado temprano para que algún alumno o maestro estuviese allí , Anna leía un libro mientras se encontraba en la espalda de yoh el cual hacia lagartijas, Hao estaba haciendo lagartijas también pero con Marion sobre el , Len leía al igual que anna pero en su lugar cómodamente aun lado de Tamao , y Fé estaba con los pies sobre la butaca de enfrente de ella cómodamente , Horo observaba a los chicos aburrido

Un profundo bostezo saco de su ensimismamiento a todos los chicos del salón y Anna volteo a ver amenazadoramente al culpable

"Estoy aburrido " Dijo Horo horo bostezando de nuevo ganándose un suave rugido de la rubia Itako

"Claro… como tu….no…. estas…. Haciendo…. Nada…." Dijo yoh entrecortadamente y escucho un « Con una mano ahora yoh»

"con cuerdo… con… tigo…" susurro Hao el cual sudaba tal y como su hermano

"hoto…Hoto.." dijo Anna bajando el libro y sin querer ((ajá)) dándole un librazo a Yoh en la cabeza escuchándose un leve «ouch» "Creo haberte dicho hace pocos minutos que regresaras a hacer lagartijas…"

" si… pero no esta pilika y pues… me desempeño mejor con ella…" Dijo perezosamente

"Hoto hoto , regresa a hacer ejercicio o no comerás nada" Dijo Fríamente y Anna siguió con su lectura.

"seee…." Dijo desperezándose

De pronto un remolino peliazul entro a la habitación cargada de libros " Hola chicos" dijo la ainu la cual llevaba a cuestas demasiados libros , "Annita , la directora quiere verte " dijo sonriendo

"Ahora que querrá?" dijo haciendo una mueca extraña y se levanto de con yoh y observo a pilika " Hazme un favor te pones sobre yoh?" dijo tranquila , y observo como la peliazul iba a dejar a los libros ," oye , no , no los dejes , son pesados no, por cierto y los chicos?"

La chica asintió y se sentó sobre yoh el cual estuvo apunto de caer debido al peso " ash… " dijo fastidiada" Discutiendo como siempre allí abajo no pude separarlos y me harte"

" de acuerdo , Hoto , Hoto mas te vale que te pongas a hacer las largatijas… por que si no …" susurro y Zenki y Goki salieron tras Anna "Vigílenlo" susurro y partió pero antes agrego.. " Len"

El chico de coleta larga que leía un libro que gruesas pastas con el símbolo de su familia sellado en este , el Shamán levanto la vista y observo a Anna con tranquilidad " ¿Pasa algo Anna?"

"Solo deseo que separes a Kyo y a lyserg dudo que Deirdre y Morphin hayan logrado algo"

Anna caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con su flojo uniforme puesto , len iba tras ella según las indicaciones de pilika ellos se encontraban en la parte baja del plantel

Caminaron tranquilamente aun no había mucha gente en el lugar y cuando salieron una extraña aura rodeo el lugar.

"….algo no esta bien" dijo Anna sacando su rosario de una pequeña bolsa instintivamente , Len en cambio saco su lanza y Bazón apareció tras el empuñando la suya propia

" Que cree que sea esa aura señorito?" (( no pregunten))

" No lo se pero es muy poderosa " contesto Anna quitándole la palabra de la boca a Len y así que corrieron fuera del plantel y se encontraron una curiosa escena

Kyo y lyserg estaban parados sin pelear viendo hacia un punto fijo el cabello de Deirdre normalmente pasivo , se encontraba moviéndose casi de forma ilusoria , mas aun así se veía peligrosa

"Pasa algo?" Pregunto Len a Kyo

"solo que… esta Aura … nos obligo a parar" susurro

Anna en cambio solo escuchaba a Kyo por que su mirada estaba fija en Lyserg el cual hacia algo extraño

El peliverde se encontraba casi asustado , mas aun así no estaba en ninguna posicion de ataque , ni siquiera le había ordenado a Morphin que posesionara el péndulo el chico miraba expectante hacia el frente cuando una figura desvió la mirada de Anna

Una chica de cabellera lacia y negra hasta la espalda recogida en una coleta alta , caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban

Anna observo a la chica , dándose cuenta de muchos detalles, por ejemplo la chica llevaba en su mano derecha algo que parecía una Ocarina negra con figuras extrañas , y la mano izquierda la llevaba llena de unos extraños tatuajes rodeados con un listón negro con algo que ella conocía como hechizos protectores, La mirada de Anna fue desviada hacia unos ojos azules y gatunos , Eran gatunos pues su pupila parecía casi en línea pero era solo la ilusión gracias al claro color de los ojos de la chica , de ropas llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro hasta el suelo, con un escote pronunciado y mangas largas , tenia una figura esbelta y seductora , pronto paso algo que ella misma no se esperaba que pasara el primero en hablar fue Lyserg

" que… ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo el Shamán expectante dejando caer de su mano un trozo de la camisa de Kyo

"La conoces Lyserg?" Dijo Anna tranquilamente aun que manteniendo perfectamente su rosario agarrado y Zenki y Goki aparecieron tras ella con sus hachas en mano

"Claro que me conoce" dijo la chica seriamente para segundos después echársele al Shamán peliverde para abrazarlo gatuna , pero infantilmente " Mi querido Lyserg " Grito " hace tanto tiempo nyu! ¿ por que demonios no he recibido ni una carta " dijo frunciendo el entrecejo e inflando las mejillas de manera encantadora

"yo… no… yo no sabia que vendrías" dijo el chico tambaleándose por la expresiva muestra de afecto de la chica

Mientras ellos platicaban Len sutilmente se le acerco a Anna para susurrarle al oído "tiene una Aura muy poderosa para ser … un simple humano… pero también es muy diferente aun simple Shamán" dijo a la rubia la cual ya había guardado su largo rosario

"aun que se que te has dado cuenta de que tampoco es una Itako" susurro Anna mientras observaba a la chica darle mas muestras de afecto a su estilo… al parecer ya que el ingles no podía siquiera respirar

" Vaya vaya , así que engañas a Pilika ¿" se oyó una voz a las espaldas de Lyserg

"Tu cállate chucho , ella es solo una amiga" dijo tratando de separarse de el asfixiante abrazo de la chica " pero olvidándote chucho imbecil ….." murmuro Lyserg y camino hacia una Anna indiferente "Señorita Anna perdone mucho este susto " y observo como la nueva chica observaba sonriente a Len y a Anna

" les presento a Antha Mayfair " continuo el chico presentando a su amiga

"mucho gusto nyu " dijo Antha tranquila y se inclino ante antha y luego ante len pero cuando se inclino mas ante len y tardo un poco ni Anna ni Lyserg se percataron de algo extraño hasta que Len tomo un rojo mas allá de lo sano

"Antha" Dijo Lyserg sonrojándose y jalando a Antha hacia atrás haciendo que Antha terminara su reverencia

"¿Qué?" dijo angelicalmente mientras le guiñaba un ojo al Shamán chino que aun no reaccionaba

Anna y Kyo tenían las bocas abiertas y los ojos en platos pues a pesar de que ambos tenían una vista aguda ninguno de ellos se percato de que la chica se hubiese movido , parecía solo una simple reverencia , además que no habían conocido a nadie que fuese tan…. Explicita

Pronto Deirdre reía a carcajada suelta al ver aun la cara de Len el cual seguía sin reaccionar Bazón y Morphin se dedicaban a echarle un poco de aire al Shamán chino al ver que tampoco respiraba

"Señorito ¡!Respire!" Grito Bazón preocupado

"jajajajajajaja" reía Deirdre no cabía duda de que era espíritu acompañante d kyo pues Kyo también reía pero al punto de retorcerse en el suelo

" dios…Antha

No has cambiado…" Dijo Lyserg reprendiendo a la gatuna muchacha que se hacia la inocente

"Pasa algo Annita" pregunto una voz conocida para la aludida

"no es nada yoh" dijo mientras ella aun trataba de descubrir el por que del aura de Mayfair pero cuando volteo a ver a Yoh vio que llevaba a tod ala multitud ( yoh & cia… comprenden ustedes)

"¡Len! " Grito Tamao preocupada y corrió hacia su novio "¿ que te pasa pro que estas así? Len reacciona"

Anna solo se limito a observar a la chica "esta bien..2 susurro " solo déjalo reaccionar" dijo la rubia tan inmutable como siempre y observo a quienes estaban en la puerta

Pilika veía a Antha de manera que parecía que la hacia trocitos y la examinaba bajo microscopio

Hao Observaba atentamente a Mayfair Marion seguía agarrada de Hao como si de un caballito se tratase, no fuera extraño si no fuese pro que la chica no mostraba ninguna señal de vida , la mirada de Hao tenia intrigada a Anna , pues estaba muy extraño hacia Antha , la miraba como si… como si se tratara de una amenaza

Fé solo estaba callada observando extrañamente a Len

Después desvió la mirada de Fe hacia Horo el cual bostezaba de nuevo con Koloro flotando a su lado , Yoh sonreía estúpidamente pero anna sabia que de estupido no tenia nada en ese momento pues amidamaru estaba tras el dispuesto a desenfundar

Kyo y Deirdre aun se reían de Len el cual ya había reaccionado y los perseguía a mientras tamao corría tras el para detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra invitada que miraba confusa , Hatoko

"¿ que demonios haces tu aquí?" Pregunto frunciendo el seño pero tranquilamente

"Yo, solo vi. que todos bajaron corriendo así que vine" dijo la chica de larga cabellera púrpura sonriendo de manera insolente " tienes algún problema kyouyama?"

Antha estuvo por contestarle algo pero escucho una voz tras ella "Hola " escucho y vio que Antha observaba a Hatoko "y tu eres…?.. la sirvienta …la chacha o una estupida de esas que tienen belleza pero no inteligencia y que esta aquí solo por que le gusta el chismorreo?"

"¿Qué te pasa estúpida? Como es que me llamas así?" Grito furiosa Hatoko acercándosele amenazadoramente a Antha mientras Anna luchaba para no doblarse de la risa

"Espere señorita Hatoko" dijo Lyserg visiblemente asustado y poniéndose entre ambas chicas pero en cambio antha seguía tan tranquila como siempre –Por favor… por favor….- pensó el chico – que no la hagan enfadar… que no la hagan enfadar…-

" y tu por que la defiendes?" dijo pilika cruzando los brazos mientras el clima comenzaba a hacerse frío .. mientras clara de que la Ainu estaba enojada

"Basta ya" Dijo Anna poniéndose en una pose dando a entender que el próximo la pagaría caro

Kyo, Deirdre y Len se habían detenido en seco pero tamao no reacciono a tiempo y estuvo por caer de espaldas pero Len reacciono a tiempo y la sostuvo , Anna escucho a Fe chasquear los dedos en señal de que no había pasado (( ok ok… originalmente se da un porrazo….¬¬ pero me pidieron ser buena chica con Tamao…))

Hao en cambio no había prestado atención a Anna pues seguía observando a Antha minuciosamente

"anna.. ya fuiste a la dirección?" dijo Pilika sin dejar de observar a lyserg y algunos pequeños montículos de hielo comenzaron a formarse en el suelo rápidamente y Hatoko se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca para no gritar por semejante fenómeno climático

"lo olvide" dijo Anna abriendo sus ojos mas de lo natural y corrió hacia el edificio de Dirección mientras todos observaban

Al llegar a la dirección una mujer se limaba las uñas en su escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas desordenadas llevaba el cabello rojo en melena ojso verdes y exageradamente delgada mientras el cabello se le meneaba en los hombros lo cual miraba Anna con extraña atención , cuando salio de su ensimismamiento pregunto " me han dicho que la Directora me ha llamado " dijo seriamente

"Eres Kyouyama no?" Dijo la mujer dejándole de limar las uñas " " la directora la recibirá pase por allí dijo esta señalando una puerta con letras doradas que decían: Madoka Maeda

Anna entro a una oficina perfectamente bien arreglada títulos pegados pro toda ella, Trofeos en estanterías… Libros, decenas de libros, y un escritorio con papeles ordenados y una mujer la observaba desde un cómodo sillón tras le escritorio Cabellera castaña oscura y muy corta con un traje de Lino muy formal

"Buenos días Señorita Kyouyama" saludo la mujer

"Al grano Maeda debo regresar a entrenar a mi prometido" dijo fríamente la chica

" Sobre eso deseo hablar" dijo la mujer inmutable ante la frialdad de Anna "creo que la escuela no es un lugar para sus estrictos entrenamientos"

" si me permite opinar… y aun que n me lo permita le diré que eso no es de su incumbencia " dijo la Itako tan fría y seriamente como antes la directora pareció incomoda ante su comentario y ella lo había notado

"Señorita.. cuando tenemos que bajar a un alumno inconciente del reloj de la escuela…"

Anna sonrió aun recordaba ese día , había puesto a Yoh a hacer abdominales colgado mientras su cabeza daba hacia las manecillas del reloj , si yoh no hacia la abdominal el segundero le golpearía, Anna se fue ese día con la impresión de que algo se le olvidaba pero no le tomo importancia al día siguiente recordó que había dejado a Yoh en el reloj

"por ser golpeado con el segundero de el reloj escolar …es mi asunto" continuo la mujer " también es mi asunto cuando una de mis alumnas hace limpiar el salón a alumnos y maestros en horario de clase y por supuesto es mi asunto si 5 de mis alumnos hacen ejercicios hasta en horario de clase junto que desde hace un mes que lleva en esta escuela señorita van 10 maestros que renuncian alegando que usted los asusta de alguna manera" sentencio la mujer

"Ha sobrepasado mi autoridad y he decidido ponerle un castigo solo que todos los maestros se han negado a darle su merecido…"

" me puedo retirar entonces?" dijo anna algo aburrida

"No , ya que yo le daré el castigo" Dijo una voz a espaldas de anna

"Así es " dijo la directora sonriente

Anna por primera vez se noto algo asustada, esa voz, si ella reconocía esa voz, se giro sobre sus talones y observo a la mujer que se le acercaba pro la espalda con una desquiciada sonrisa

Esta mujer tenia el cabello blanco hasta la cintura linda figura parecía mucho mas joven de lo que Anna sabia que era pero esa mujer tenia un rostro infantil y engañoso de ropas llevaba una falda color naranja larga estilo gitano un chal viejo y remendado color tierra , un armazón de lentes respingado de la punta algo ridículos a decir verdad , tenia ojos grises y una cara aterradoramente maniaca

No , no ella- Pensó Anna asustada aun que tratando de mantener en vano una cara inexpresiva , era la maestra de danza y teatro , Nene Akazaki , era la única en todo el personal docente de la escuela que no le temía y le había hecho a Anna la vida de cuadritos en toda la clase

"A si?" dijo ella regresando a su faceta "que me pondrá de castigo, limpiar toda la escuela?" .- já menos mal estaba yoh para esos deberes- pensó

"por favor señorita Kyouyama… yo no la rebajaría ante semejante acción " Dijo Sonriente la mujer y se acomodo las gruesas gafas "será mi ayudante" finalizo

"¿Qué?" Anna no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, que es lo que decía aquella loca y desquiciada mujer ¿ser su ayudante? " y que carajo se supone que debo hacer lustrar sandalias?" dijo molesta Anna

"sencillo" dijo la mujer" Tengo que salir de viaje , y el próximo mes tengo una obra de teatro que presentar" continuo con tranquilidad

"y…?"

"regreso en un mes… y usted se encargara de mi obra a menos que se oponga claro" dijo sonriente pero cuando Anna estuvo pro decir algo la maestra le hizo un gesto de que aun no terminaba y continúo "y si se niega será expulsada"

Anna estaba roja de Coraje" y que demonios cree? Que yo haré a todos los malditos personajes?" dijo perdiendo el control y obligándose a si misma a no echarle encima a zenki y a goki

"No, como cree?" dijo quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas " su cara me ha sido suficiente paga como para darle los actores" dijo parpadeando tranquilamente y camino hacia la puerta de entrada

"Ya se va, no me dirá quienes son los actores?" dijo apretando con fuerza los puños

" se los presentare en un momento" dijo tranquila y abrió la puerta dejando paso a una avalancha de chicos –HAY, OUCH- se escucho

Pilika, Tamao, Antha, Fe, Lyserg, Len, Yoh, Hao y Marion se encontraron en el suelo hechos bola puesto que habían estado pegados en la puerta escuchando lo que le decían a Anna y hasta habían amarrado a Stella… la secretaria

"ellos son sus actores" dijo la mujer y usted también actuara con su permiso debo arreglar maletas, le mandare mas tarde el libreto" susurro "jóvenes la señorita Kyouyama les explicara que harán, con su permiso" dijo y se marchó dejando a Anna sin habla

La directora solo se había quedado callada todo ese tiempo y cunado la maestra se hubo marchado observo a los chicos que habían caído por la puerta y vio a dos chicas en especial con las que tenia que hablar

"Señorita Mayfair, señorita Akiyama necesito hablar con ambas , veo que se han unido al grupo" dijo y observo al resto" pueden irse a clases y observo como Yoh y Hao se llevaban a Anna a cuestas la cual estaba aun impactada

Jejeje que les pareció espero que bien tenia siglos con este capitulo en el cuaderno pero me da un trabajo enorme pasarlos a la computadora

Bueno disfrútenlo y no me maten . jejejeje quiéranme y dejen review! Hasta pronto!


End file.
